Capilla de amor
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: No es hasta que sientes la vibración en tu mano derecha que tus sentidos comienzan a agudizarse y puedes sentir como un dolor tan penetrante invade tu cuerpo haciendo que respires con dificultad y provocando que te desmayases nuevamente. Faberry con un poco de Brittana/amistad Faberrittana. Después de "On my way"
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Capilla de amor

**Pareja: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray (con un poco de Faberrittana)

**Rating: **T (futuro M, no recomendado para menores de 18 años por contenido explicito)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, esta historia no sigue estrictamente el canon de la serie ya que el canon es una porquería. La personalidad de los personajes es tomada desde mi punto de vista y puede no acoplarse con la establecida en Glee. Femelash, si no te gusta, que demonios haces aquí.

**Resumen: **No es hasta que sientes la vibración en tu mano derecha que tus sentidos comienzan a agudizarse y puedes sentir como un dolor tan penetrante invade tu cuerpo haciendo que respires con dificultad y provocando que te desmayases nuevamente.

**A/N: **Tenia la idea desde el episodio del accidente, esta idea fue creciendo gracias a tumblr y los muchos fanfics que acompañaron esas agonizantes siete semanas de espera, después del episodio tan mediocre al regresar del hiatus tuve que crear mi propia versión, pero por terminar de ver la temporada y crearme una idea mas concreta no fue hasta ahora que terminé este primer capítulo (además me distraje). No sé exactamente cuál es el camino que tomaré pero tengan algo por seguro, será doloroso, pero al final gratificante. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

No recuerdas nada, no sabes donde estas ni como llegaste a ese lugar, no puedes sentir nada y todo está oscuro. Piensas que estas en un sueño y que tal vez todavía estás en tu cuarto, en tu cama, esperando a que el reloj despertador suene afirmándote que ya es hora de comenzar otro día. No sabes ni que día es, y te frustra tanto sentirte desorientada. No es hasta que sientes la vibración en tu mano derecha que tus sentidos comienzan a agudizarse y puedes sentir como un dolor tan penetrante invade tu cuerpo haciendo que respires con dificultad y provocando que te desmayases nuevamente. Pero no sin antes escuchar a lo lejos un sonido muy parecido a ambulancias. Aun sosteniendo tu celular en la mano no pudiste ver el mensaje que te había llegado. Era de Rachel _"Esta bien, pero apresúrate"._

Capilla de amor

Capítulo I

Por Shiori Kaiou

Rachel se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de un lado a otro ansiosamente, ya habían pasado veinte minutos después de que recibió el mensaje de Quinn el cual decía que estaba en camino. Finn se había desesperado ya y no parecía muy contento de que Rachel se reusara una y otra vez a casarse sin que Quinn estuviera allí. Perdieron su turno y Finn tuvo que implorarle al notario que les permitieran hacer la boda a otra hora, pero este solo les permitió atrasar el compromiso por media hora mientras se encargaba de otra pareja.

"Rachel, creo que ya es suficiente tiempo esperando a Quinn, es probable que este atorada en el trafico o algo" dijo Finn ya muy malhumorado. Claro, trafico en Lima, Ohio. A veces Rachel no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su prometido.

"No Finn, tenemos que esperarla. Tienes que comprender que es muy importante para mí que Quinn esté presente en un día tan importante." Dijo Rachel, revisando nuevamente su teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida de Quinn, pero no tenía nada. El mismo mensaje de siempre la agobiaba cada vez que miraba su teléfono, el sentimiento que había tenido durante toda la semana, que al principio pensó que era por su aplicación a NYADA no se había desvanecido al recibir la carta. Más bien se había intensificado, provocando más ansiedad en su interior.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Finn con un tono de sospecha. Tras de ellos sentada de lo más tranquila, o lo aparentaba, estaba Santana, observándolos meticulosamente, poniendo atención a cada palabra que decían.

Para Rachel esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿Por qué esperar a Quinn?, realmente no tenía la menor idea del por qué, o tal vez no quería aceptarla. Simplemente sentía que era muy importante sentir su presencia en un momento tan importante en su vida. Sentía que todo su pasado con Quinn, todas las peleas, todos los musicales, todos los momentos en los que parecían amigas, todos esos momentos en los cuales simplemente disfrutaba cuando Quinn reía por alguna tontería que dijera eran demasiado importantes para no tener a Quinn en su boda.

"Porque al fin llegamos a ser amigas y aceptó venir a nuestra boda, no quiero faltar a eso casándome cuando solo ella hace falta" dijo sin más ni más pero Finn solo frunció el seño y gruño en reproche, haciendo ese su puchero aniñado que a veces irritaba a Rachel. Santana simplemente frunció el seño en curiosidad. El comportamiento de Berry le parecía extraño, y realmente no tan extraño a la vez, desde hace tiempo sentía la vibración extraña proveniente de Rachel y Quinn pero con Rachel le eran deflactadas por su obsesión con Finn. No hacía mucho Quinn le había confesado, la noche después de ir a probarse los vestidos de dama, cuando llego llorando a su casa, que amaba a Rachel, y que no tenía oportunidad con ella ya que Rachel estaba muy decidida a casarse con el inepto de Finn. Ella le había dicho a Quinn que no perdiera las esperanzas y que siguiera luchando ya que muchas cosas pueden cambiar durante el transcurso de los años. Miró de reojo a Brittany, quien estaba hablando con Kurt y sonrió. Definitivamente el tiempo si cambia a las personas.

Pero no era el momento de perderse en la belleza de su novia, quien se miraba eternamente adorable con ese vestido de dama. Era el momento de analizar el extraño comportamiento de Berry, quien después de hablar con Finn, tomó su teléfono para llamar a Quinn, pero parecía que esta no contestaba. Santana suspiró algo angustiada, no le parecía normal que su mejor amiga estuviera tardando tanto. Sabía que ella estaba empeñada en detener esa boda. Por esa razón la parecía extremadamente extraño que su amiga se tardara tanto.

Esperaron cinco minutos más cuando el teléfono de Rachel sonó, contestándolo apresuradamente dijo con un tono de alivio pero enfadada a la vez "Quinn, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has llegado?" pero en ese segundo se quedo paralizada. Santana observo alarmada como Rachel perdió todo su color y estaba a punto de desplomarse. Actuando rápido corrió hacia ella y la atrapó justo a tiempo.

"¿Qué demonios pasa, Berry?" pregunto muy alterada pero tratando de mantener la calma ya que todos los demás estaban alterados al ver lo que había pasado. Rachel la vio fijamente sin poder pronunciar palabra, su mirada le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"¡Brittany vamos!" dijo sin tener que decirle más, ya que Brittany también lo había comprendido y tomando las llaves del auto de Santana corrió hacia ellas. "Berry, nos vamos" dijo sosteniendo en pie a Rachel quien no dudo un segundo en salir del lugar con ellas lo más pronto posible, Brittany había tomado el teléfono de Rachel y estaba hablando con la persona que había llamado a Rachel. Era un paramédico quien le dijo que Quinn había estado en un accidente y que la estaban trasladando al hospital central de Lima. Su estado no era muy prometedor. Brittany dijo que se comunicaría con los padres de Quinn. Antes de salir Santana les dijo a los demás. "Quinn tuvo un accidente"

Pero no esperaron a ver las reacciones de los demás ya que salieron del ayuntamiento rápidamente, para este momento Rachel era un mar de lágrimas, repetía como un mantra que era su culpa por haber tratado de apresurarla. La histeria de Rachel estaba poniendo de mal humor a Santana, así que antes de entrar al auto se detuvo y le dio una cachetada.

"¡Berry cálmate! Este no es el momento de estarse echando la culpa, Quinn nos necesita, solo cálmate quieres" Rachel asintió aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Brittany abrió rápidamente el carro y partieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el hospital central de Lima. "Fabray, mas te vale que no te mueras o me las pagaras caro" dijo para sí Santana, mordiéndose el labio mientras conducía a toda prisa.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital gracias la habilidosa manera de conducir de Santana, si es que se le podía llamar así a pasarse todos los semáforos casi en rojo, tampoco era tan tonta. En cuanto estacionaron Rachel salió corriendo del auto hacia la entrada del hospital. Varias personas se sorprendieron el verla entrar por su vestido pero ella no les prestó atención, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se encontraba una enfermera "Quinn Fabray, necesito saber donde esta Quinn Fabray, una chica, rubia, vestido rosado que estuvo en un accidente." La enfermera trato de tranquilizarla, en su desesperación por saber sobre Quinn había tomado a la enfermera por el uniforme.

"Tranquila señorita, una chica acaba de llegar y está en emergencias, en seguida preguntare por su estado, pero según tengo entendido están por operarla. Sus heridas son graves, el camión choco del lado del conductor. Puede esperar en la salita, enseguida regresaré" dijo la enfermera dulcemente, pero Rachel no parecía tranquilizarse con su tono, en ese momento entraron Santana y Brittany quienes la tomaron de los brazos y agradecieron a la enfermera después de que esta les repitió la información que le dio a Rachel.

"Vamos Berry, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, simplemente esperar, ya escuchaste a la enfermera, están por operarla" Rachel asintió distraída, su mirada parecía desorientada así que las dos chicas la llevaron a las bancas y se sentaron una a cada lado de Rachel. Brittany la abrazo fuertemente mientras Rachel lloraba desconsoladamente. Santana suspiro cortadamente, Brittany extendió su mano y acaricio su rostro, con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, Santana era fuerte, o más bien testaruda y nunca lloraba. Pero en ese momento con Brittany y Rachel, en la sala del hospital esperando por saber si su mejor amiga sobreviviría, no pudo más que derramar un par de lágrimas. Brittany acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso.

"Todo estará bien" susurro, Santana asintió. Dejando que el positivismo que siempre formaba parte de Brittany la tranquilizara.

Pocos minutos después de que ellas llegaran entro desesperada la madre de Quinn, Judy Fabray, quien al verlas se acerco corriendo hacia ellas, su rostro estaba enrojecido por tratar de contener las lagrimas, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba angustia. Era la primera vez que Santana o Brittany la miraban tan preocupada.

"Santana, Brittany, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo esta mi hija?" pregunto, con un tono cortado. Santana suspiro para tratar de despejar su garganta.

"Un camión se estrello contra el carro de Quinn mientras esta estaba en camino a la boda de Rachel, no sabemos cómo se encuentra todavía, según una enfermera están por operarla, o deben estar operándola, dijo que regresaría pronto" Judy suspiro agobiada y se sentó junto a Santana. Su postura era incomoda, ya que con anterioridad había tenido discusiones con esta chica. Rachel observaba a Judy detenidamente, sin dejar de llorar, esta se dio cuenta de la mirada de Rachel y asintió sutilmente. Rachel simplemente empezó a llorar con mayor fuerza.

En ese momento llego la enfermera de antes, notando la presencia de un adulto con las chicas asumió que era la madre y asintió cordialmente pero sin perder la seriedad de su rostro. "Se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, enseguida vendrá un doctor para explicarles la situación más detalladamente, pero estos minutos son vitales" dijo la enfermera. Rachel abrazó fuertemente a Brittany, su llanto era agobiante y repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Quinn. Judy comenzó a rezar, Santana simplemente no sabía qué hacer, su mejor amiga se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, no se atrevía a pensar en cómo sería la vida sin Quinn. Brittany tomo su mano, atrajo su cuerpo al de ellas y la abrazo, manteniendo a Rachel en medio de las dos. Santana abrazo con fuerza a las dos chicas, susurrándole a Rachel junto con Brittany que Quinn era fuerte y testaruda, por esa razón no se dejaría vencer por nada. Pero esta también lo decían para convencerse la una a la otra que Quinn sobreviviría.

El tiempo de espera les pareció eterno, no mucho después de que llegara Judy empezaron a aparecer los demás chicos junto con los padres de los novios. Leroy y Hiram acudieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba Rachel, quien al verlos se abalanzo a ellos sollozando profundamente. Burt se acerco a la madre de Quinn preguntándole que era lo que había sucedido. Santana y Brittany se unieron a sus compañeros quienes al igual que ellas se miraban profundamente agobiados, estas le contaron la situación de Quinn. Finn se encontraba extrañamente callado, su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Rachel llorar en los brazos de sus padres.

Pasaron treinta minutos más, Rachel ya se había calmado un poco pero no se acercó al grupo, sino que se quedo sentada al lado de Judy, quien no parecía querer hablar con nadie más, las dos estaban a la expectativa. En ese momento salió un doctor de la sala de emergencias, al ver al grupo en la sala de espera se acerco a ellos.

"Amigos y Familia de la señorita Fabray, ¿No es así?" preguntó el doctor. De inmediato se levantaron Judy y Rachel.

"Soy su madre" dijo Judy, con un tono desesperado pero suave.

"Señora Fabray, su hija se encontraba en estado delicado. Seré breve con los tecnicismos de la situación, sufrió fracturas de las costillas, las cuales perforaron un pulmón, una contusión severa en el cráneo pero pudimos manejarlas, aunque hay una posibilidad que la señorita Fabray se encuentre en un coma temporal. Fracturas en las extremidades del lado izquierdo y en la columna la cual no sabemos cuál será el resultado de la operación ya que se fracturó varios discos. Es probable una parálisis de la cintura para abajo. Pero por ahora no nos preocuparemos de eso, hasta que salga del coma. En este momento la están llevando a su habitación pero recomiendo que por el momento solo pase a verla su madre, ya que se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, también será por pocos minutos" dijo el doctor pero a esto Rachel protesto.

"Por favor doctor, déjeme entrar a verla, le prometo que no me tomará más de dos minutos, por favor, necesito verla" dijo Rachel desesperadamente. Sus padres y el doctor iba a protestar pero Judy habló primero.

"La señorita Berry entrará conmigo, si no es mucho problema" el doctor suspiro al ver la mirada desesperada de Rachel. "Está bien pero eso limita mas el tiempo, tienen tres minutos, no más" Rachel y Judy asintieron, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se encontraba el cuarto de Quinn. Mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto Rachel vio a Judy y dijo en un susurro.

* * *

"Gracias Señora Fabray" Judy negó con la cabeza. "Llámame Judy, no es nada, tu eres esa chica que ella no deja de mencionar en casa." Rachel bajó la mirada ruborizándose un poco por lo que dijo Judy, no sabía que Quinn hablaba sobre ella con su madre. "Supongo que debes estar sintiendo que esto es tu culpa, pero no lo es, fue un accidente pequeña, puedo ver como la culpa te carcome por dentro, es lo menos que puedo hacer para que dejes de culparte." Rachel asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, porque ella creía que Judy debía odiarla por lo que le pasó a Quinn.

Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación, ambas se detuvieron sorprendidas por las maquinas que estaban monitoreando el estado vital de Quinn, quien estaba cubierta con vendajes que casi le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Judy empezó a llorar y se movilizo rápidamente al lado de Quinn, tomando la mano de Quinn que no tenía muchos aparatos conectados. Rachel se quedo en la puerta, sin poder mover ningún musculo al ver a Quinn. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue perdiendo las fuerzas y se desplomo donde se encontraba, de rodillas, las lagrimas no tardaron en regresar y trato lo más posible de no gritar mientras sollozaba tapando su boca con ambas manos. Judy corrió a su lad, abrazandola con fuerza, susurrándole que Quinn estaría bien, que estaba viva y que no era su culpa.

* * *

Todo te parece extraño, desde la sensación de libertad, hasta la luz brillante que te enceguece frente a ti, te parece tan atrayente que comienzas a flotar hacia ella, todo parece más tranquilo del otro lado de la luz, pero a mitad de camino escuchas una voz, te detienes para tratar de localizar su procedencia pero simplemente se escucha lejana, tratas de comprender lo que esta dice pero al poco tiempo te das cuenta que no está pronunciando palabra sino que esta sollozando tan desconsoladamente que rompe tu corazón.

Te invade una sensación tan fuerte de angustia y deseo de tranquilizar esa dulce voz que ahora no deja de repetir un nombre. Percibes que a lo lejos, en dirección contraria a la luz tranquilizadora aparece otra luz, aun más brillante pero esta te hace sentir miedo, angustia, dolor, pero a la vez te llena con tanta calidez que sientes que tu interior va a explotar.

Descubres que es de ese lugar de donde proviene tan dulce pero quebrantada voz, quien sigue exclamando un nombre de una manera que atrae tu alma con mayor fuerza que la otra luz, no lo piensas mucho y cambias tu dirección, flotando hacia esa luz, que aunque sabes no es donde puedas encontrar paz, es donde debes estar, es a donde perteneces.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Advertencia: Realmente me desagrada Finn Hudson, pero a quien no.

¡espero les guste el capituló!

Capilla de amor

Capítulo II

Por Shiori Kaiou

"Vamos Rachel, si sigues llorando Quinn se sentirá muy triste, está en coma pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda escucharte." le decía Judy para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ya había pasado un minuto en el cual Rachel no podía dejar de llorar al ver como se encontraba Quinn, en esa cama, llena de aparatos que la mantenían con vida. Asintió y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

"Ven, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, vamos a ver a Quinn, vamos a decirle lo importante que es para nosotras, vamos a decirle lo mucho que queremos que regrese a nosotras, que estamos a su lado, que nunca más nos apartaremos de su lado, que estamos con ella en todo momento, que no importa lo que deparé el futuro estamos muy agradecidas de que aun este con nosotras." Rachel asintió, aunque sabía que las palabras de Judy tenían un significado más profundo para ella.

Rachel no era la única que se culpaba en ese momento. Judy resentía cada momento en el que le había fallado a Quinn como madre. Comprendía que en momentos como estos cuando casi pierdes a una persona tan importante, lo único que puedes pensar es en todas las cosas en las que fallaste con esa persona, en todos los momentos en los cuales querías decir ´Te Quiero´ pero no lo hiciste.

Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro se puso de pie junto con Judy y se acercaron a Quinn, pero cada vez que daba un paso más cerca de ella sentía como si colocaran un peso sobre ella el cual le cortaba la respiración. Judy volvió a tomar la mano de Quinn mientras Rachel estaba parada a su lado, Judy comenzó a hablarle a Quinn, diciéndole todo lo que le había dicho a Rachel y muchas otras cosas más, pero Rachel no le estaba prestando atención, simplemente observaba el rostro de Quinn, una parte estaba cubierto por vendas mientras que otras partes simplemente estaban cubiertas de heridas que fueron tratadas por los doctores pero no cubiertas ya que no parecían tan graves, aunque marcaban el bello rostro de Quinn.

Rachel no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro por enésima vez. Quinn se encontraba en esa cama por culpa suya, si no hubiera apresurado a Quinn de esa manera, si tan solo no hubiera convencido a Quinn de ir a su boda, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Quinn cuando le dijo que no se casara con Finn, ella no se encontraría postrada en esa cama, sin saber si despertará y si lo hace sin saber si podrá caminar o que otras dificultades pueda tener.

La voz de Judy la saco de ese tren de culpa en el que estaba, "Y Rachel esta aquí, junto a mí, quería verte a toda costa que no tuve más remedio que traerla con migo," dijo Judy dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel. Tomándola por sorpresa al sostener su mano y la colocarla encima de la mano de Quinn.

"¿Puedes sentirla? Esta pequeña está muy preocupada por ti, hija. Ella al igual que todos tus amigos en la sala de espera están deseando que te encuentres bien, están felices de estés con nosotros, es por eso que tienes que salir del coma para que puedan hablarte y decirte personalmente lo felices que están por tenerte aquí." Rachel no dijo nada mientras su mano sentía como la mano de Quinn estaba helada, pero era probable que fuese causado por el suero que le era suministrado en esa mano. Rachel se dio cuenta del tono de voz de Judy, era como si estuviera hablándole a una pequeña niña, realmente no sabía cómo se encontraba la relación de Quinn con su madre después de todo lo que sucedió con Beth. Debía ser muy duro para Judy pensar que estuvo a punto de perder a su hija por segunda vez.

"Ya nos tenemos que ir," dijo Judy, observando detenidamente a Rachel quien no había apartado la mirada de sus manos. Rachel solo asintió sin moverse. Judy apretó su mano. "Te esperaré afuera para que puedas hablar con Quinn, pero no te tardes mucho. Ya vendrá alguna enfermera a decirnos que es hora." Rachel asintió mientras Judy se levantaba de la silla apretando su mano nuevamente. Rachel observo a Judy salir de la habitación hasta cerrar la puerta tras de ella, nunca soltando la mano de Quinn. En cuanto Judy estuvo fuera Rachel se desplomo en la silla que había utilizado Judy y empezó a llorar, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Quinn mientras sostenía su mano lo más fuerte que pudiese sin lastimarla.

"Quinn, lo siento muchísimo… por mi culpa…" sollozó. Respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse dijo "Tienes que despertar Quinn, no importa lo que paso luego, aquí estaré, para ayudarte y así compensar el daño que te ocasioné, pero más que todo, quiero estar aquí por ti, porque tu siempre has tratado de ayudarme y darme consejos aun cuando no te escucho… tienes que despertar Quinn, porque yo…" susurró esto último sin terminar lo que iba a decir. En realidad no sabía lo que quería decir, no tenía la menor idea de lo que sentía ya que todas sus emociones se encontraban en un tornado que no se había detenido aun.

Escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo así que asumió que ya estaría en camino la enfermera. Se puso de pie, colocando la mano de Quinn, cuidadosamente, sobre la cama. En un acto espontaneo acerco su rostro al de Quinn, colocando un beso tan ligero, el mínimo roce de sus labios con en el rostro herido de Quinn, antes de salir de la habitación. Lo que no notó fue como un par de dedos de la mano de Quinn se movieron, cuando ella salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando salió, Judy la estaba esperando junto a una enfermera, las tres regresaron a donde se encontraban los chicos y los demás padres. En cuanto llegaron a la sala de espera, Leroy y Hiram envolvieron a su hija en un abrazo mientras les contaba cómo se encontraba Quinn con una voz quebrada, los Hummel se acercaron a Judy para preguntarle cómo se encontraba Quinn. Todos los chicos de Glee se encontraban en un grupo no lejos de ellos.

Tina y Mike se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos, Mike tenía abrazada a Tina quien no parecía dejar de llorar. Sam, Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine estaban hablando entre ellos, de vez en cuando Artie, Sugar y Rory se unían a la conversación, para tratar de distraer a Sugar, ambos parecían haber dejado sus diferencias a un lado con respecto a Sugar para hacerla sentir mejor, ya que como Tina no había dejado de llorar.

Puck y Finn se encontraban al lado de Mike y Tina, ambos con expresiones serias pero Finn estaba observando a Rachel mientras que Puck parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Brittany y Santana estaban al lado de Puck, Brittany recostada en la pared, Santana recostada sobre ella, mientras Brittany le masajeaba los hombros tratando de calmar la tensión en la que se encontraba, tuvo que detenerla en cuando vieron salir a Rachel de cuidados intensivos antes de que le exigiera a gritos a Rachel para que les dijera como se encontraba Quinn.

Unos minutos después de que Rachel hablara con sus padres, se acerco a sus compañeros. Kurt y Mercedes la abrazaron con fuerza al ver que las lagrimas amenazaban con escapársele, pero Rachel respiro profundamente, todos sus compañeros se colocaron a su alrededor, sus rostros mostraban preocupación, pero decidió hablar rápido ya que Santana estaba a segundo de amenazarla por la información, aun cuando Brittany la tenia abrazada para detenerla.

"Está muy mal…" dijo suprimiendo un sollozo "…pero según los monitores a su alrededor parece que está estable," bajó la mirada para poder concentrarse en las palabras y no en las imágenes de Quinn en esa cama "aun así… parece que tomara algo de tiempo en despertar del coma." Tina, Sugar y Mercedes no pudieron contener sus lagrimas, todo el grupo parecía estar conteniendo las lagrimas, parte era por alivio ya que aunque Quinn se encontraba mal, estaba estable y eso era un buena señal, aun con la amenaza de que nunca despertará, saber que hay esperanza de un resultado mejor alivia el alma.

"¿Cuándo podremos verla?" pregunto Santana, todos los del grupo asintieron. Rachel levanto la mirada, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos, su corazón se lleno de alegría al saber que cada una de esas personas formaba parte de la vida de Quinn, Quinn nunca estaría sola, ellos eran su familia. Al observar a sus compañeros pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de Finn, le pareció extraña, ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Pero decidió ignorarla por el momento. "La enfermera dijo que necesitaban un día para realizarle exámenes, y que en cuanto finalizaran podríamos visitarla más seguido pero en grupos pequeños." Después de decir esto que crearon pequeñas conversaciones entre los chicos, planeando los turnos en los cuales visitarían a Quinn, si estaría permitido que invadieran el cuarto de cuidados intensivos con flores.

Brittany y Santana se acercaron a ella, Brittany le abrazo fuertemente, sonriéndole de esa manera característica que hacía pensar que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Rachel debía admitir que eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, para tratar de bloquear la imagen de Quinn de su mente antes de que empezara a llorar. Estaba agradecida de que las primeras que le hablaran fueran ellas ya que cuando vio que Finn se acercaba a ella, sintió pánico por alguna extraña razón. "¿Como esta Quinn? No tienes que suavizar el golpe con migo Berry, puedo manejarlo, además se que necesitas hablar sobre eso." El labio inferior de Rachel comenzó a temblar mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Brittany le abrazo con fuerza, separándose del grupo para que pudieran hablar en privado, Finn las observaba detenidamente frunciendo el seño, pero en cuanto Santana le dirigió una mirada amenazante dejo de hacerlo y se unió al resto de los chicos.

"Su cuerpo está cubierto de vendajes, y donde no está cubierta se puede observar el daño que recibió por el impacto aunque parece no ser tan serio como las fracturas que sufrió internamente, está conectada a una infinidad de maquinas que mantienen un monitoreo de su estado y otras que la mantienen con vida, el verla allí, inmóvil, rodeada de esas maquinas y tan mal herida… Santana, no me cabe duda de que es mi culpa, es por mi culpa el que Quinn se encuentre así" dijo lo último en una voz tan débil que fue casi imposible que la escucharan si no estaban tan cerca. Santana suspiró mientras Brittany apretaba con fuerza hacia si a Rachel, tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía, que no era su culpa.

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel, Santana dijo "No es tu culpa Berry, fue culpa de ese desgraciado conductor que iba a exceso de velocidad, Quinn tal vez pudo estar viendo su celular mientras conducía, pero eso no fue el único factor por el cual sucedió el accidente, el tipo estaba ebrio Rachel, a cualquiera le hubiera ocurrido independientemente de lo que estuviera haciendo. No te culpes por algo que nadie podía predecir." Rachel estaba sorprendida del tono de Santana, nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerla le había tratado de una manera cordial ni hecho sentir bien consigo misma, pero en este momento Santana la estaba tratando de convencer que no era su culpa, con tanta tranquilidad y seguridad que la dejo sin habla. Brittany estaba sonriéndole dulcemente a Santana, con una mirada llena de orgullo hacia ella. "Pero si tan solo la hubiera escuchado desde el principio…" susurró Rachel. Santana dio un pequeño apretón a su hombro.

"Créeme que eso no es algo que influenciara su accidente, pero sus acciones por otro lado..." Rachel parpadeo confundida, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando los padres se acercaron a ellos. "Muchas gracias por estar aquí en un momento en el que Quinn los necesita, no saben lo mucho que me alegra que mi hija tenga un grupo de amigos tan leal como ustedes. Pero creo que es tiempo que ustedes pequeños vayan a casa, no podemos hacer más que esperar a que recupere la conciencia, vayan a casa, descansen, han tenido un día muy largo." Dijo Judy a los chicos, todos parecían apenados, era la primera vez que Judy Fabray los reconocía, en especial les dirigía la palabra en tan dulce y agradecido tono.

"Leroy y yo los llevaremos a sus casas para que puedan cambiarse de ropa y descansar, la señora Fabray se va a quedar aquí por si tiene alguna noticia sobre Quinn y ya le dimos nuestros números para que se comunique con nosotros" dijo Burt, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo quien asintió, era su deber como informante si se presentaba alguna noticia. "Yo me quiero quedar" dijo Rachel, separándose de Brittany y Santana, acercándose a sus padres, quienes fruncieron el seño. "Rae, no es posible que te quedes, estoy seguro que la señora Fabray nos informará lo más pronto posible si Quinn despierta, o cualquier otra cosa que pase." Dijo Leroy, pero Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"No papi, por favor, papá, dejen que me quede, les prometo que mañana regresaré a casa, pero hoy me quiero quedar, necesito quedarme, es solo una noche, ¿Por favor?" Leroy y Hiram se miraron por unos segundos, no muy convencidos, Rachel los observo fijamente, implorándoles con los ojos que la dejaran quedarse. Ambos suspiraron, "Solo si la señora Fabray no tiene problemas con que te quedes." Judy le dirigió una sonrisa a Rachel y asintió para decir que no tenía ningún problema. Pero no solo Rachel se quedó en el hospital, Puck se ofreció también, preguntándole tímidamente, algo inusual en él a menos que estuviera muy nervioso, a la Judy si podría hablar con ella. Después de lo que sucedió con Beth no había hablado con ninguno de los padres de Quinn. Y se arrepentía de no haberse disculpado por lo que le hizo a Quinn. Santana y Brittany prometieron acompañar a los Berry a casa para poder traerle un cambio de ropa a Rachel, a regañadientes por parte de Santana, Brittany ofreció pasar por casa de Puck y pedirle un cambio de ropa a su madre.

* * *

Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo, Finn se acerco a Rachel. "Hey, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?" un sentimiento de extraño se posó dentro de Rachel, aun así asintió ya que le pareció que era lo correcto después de prácticamente ignorar a su prometido todo el día. Especialmente el día en que se iban a casar.

Se movieron a una parte más privada del hospital, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Finn le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. "¿Por qué te quieres quedar en el hospital?" preguntó. Rachel se sintió confundida. "Porque de alguna manera yo tengo la culpa de que este allí, aunque Santana diga lo contrario, es por mi culpa que está allí, postrada en una cama, inconsciente y sin saber que le depara el futuro. ¿No lo comprendes Finn? Quinn estaba de camino a nuestra boda, una boda de la cual ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero por una extraña razón termino apoyándome después de todo, y estaba en camino a nuestra boda, Finn, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensarla, es mi amiga Finn, tengo que estar a su lado" Finn pareció enfadarse un poco con esto.

"Rachel, todos somos amigos de Quinn, pero este comportamiento es extraño, entiendo porque Puck se quiere quedar, ella es la madre de su hija, y de alguna manera tienen una conexión que en realidad no entiendo, ni siquiera Santana y Brittany que son sus amigas desde hace mucho se van a quedar, ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte?, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que haremos ahora, cuando vamos a reanudar la boda, me imagino que por lo que le sucedió a Quinn no será mañana pero por lo menos seria dentro de una semana, es lo más lógico." Rachel miró a Finn como si estuviera loco.

"Finn, en primera lugar Santana y Brittany van a regresar y es probable que se queden con nosotros, como tú lo has dicho, son amigas de Quinn desde hace mucho, en segundo lugar como puedes pensar que la boda se reanudará tan pronto. Quinn está en el hospital y quien sabe cuánto tardará en recuperarse, no podemos pensar en casarnos cuando una de nuestras amigas se encuentra en tal estado, eso es egoísta." El rostro de Finn empezó a enrojecerse, Rachel empezó a sentir miedo.

"Sabes que creo que es lo que está pasando aquí, que encontraste tu salida, desde el principio no querías darme tu respuesta, proclamando que era muy pronto y que necesitabas pensarlo, y cuando aceptaste pensé que lo decías en serio, que habías aceptado porque eso era lo que querías, pero en cuanto Quinn estuvo en desacuerdo te vi dudar, y esa obsesión que tenias por esperar a Quinn para podernos casar, y ahora que Quinn está en el hospital no quieres casarte porque ella está en esa cama, si, fue muy trágico lo que le sucedió, pero no vamos a detener nuestras vidas por Quinn, yo me quiero casar contigo Rachel, y mientras antes mejor, mañana si es posible." Rachel lo observo incrédula por las palabras que el agraviado de Finn expulsaba de su boca. Como era posible que él estuviera hablando de esto y reclamándole en estos momentos. Aunque muy dentro sabía que Finn tenía algo de razón, pero este no era el momento para tener esa conversación.

"No Finn, Quinn me necesita y no voy a ser egoísta casándome contigo mientras ella está en ese estado." Esto estalló a Finn quien comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar pateando la pared del hospital, se acerco a Rachel de una manera amenazante y le gritó "¡¿Cuál es tu problema con Quinn, porque ella es más importante que tu prometido!, ¡Vamos, contesta!" Pero antes de que Finn pudiera ponerle una mano encima a Rachel un puño conectó con su rostro. "Maldición, no solo idiota sino que también cabeza dura" dijo Santana mientras sostenía su mano, Brittany se coloco frente a una agitada Rachel para proveerle un escudo. Mientras Puck, quien estaba tras de ellas se movió rápidamente para apartar a Finn. "¡Maldición Santana, ¿qué te pasa?" dijo Finn sosteniéndose la nariz, mientras le sangraba.

"Tu dime, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice estoy segura de que le hubieras lastimado a Rachel, y eso, pedazo de inepto, no te lo permito" Finn estuvo a punto de atacar a Santana pero Puck lo detuvo con fuerza. "Vamos hombre, ¿Qué te pasa? Es una chica, y aunque te pego, era para detenerte, amigo estuviste a punto de hacerle daño a Rachel, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Sé que este fue un día agitado pero sea lo que sea por lo que estaban discutiendo, este no es el lugar ni la actitud" Finn suspiró agitadamente, miró a Rachel antes de separarse de Puck quien lo tenía bien sostenido, limpiándose la sangre del rostro se marchó a la entrada del hospital para irse con sus padres. Si le preguntaban que le paso, él solo respondió que se había tropezado y que no era nada. Después de todo su orgullo no le permitía admitir que una chica le había hecho tal daño.

"Gracias…" susurró Rachel quien estaba aferrada a Brittany sin querer soltarla. Santana y Puck se acercaron a ellas, Puck colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó en señal de apoyo. "No hay problema Rach, no sé qué le pasa a Finn pero te aseguro que en cuanto se le bajen los humos se arrepentirá de la manera en que actuó." Rachel le sonrió tímidamente y asintió. Puck volvió a apretar su hombro y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

"Gracias Santana… Brittany" dijo separándose de Brittany, ya más tranquila. Santana y Brittany compartieron una mirada, esas miradas en las que se comunican miles de cosas. Ambas asintieron y pensaron que no era el momento para alterar a Rachel más de lo que estaba con preguntas que podrían hacerse en el futuro. Amabas llevaron a Rachel a la sala de espera, aunque primero hicieron una escala con una de las enfermeras para que atendiera la mano de Santana. "Ese inepto sí que tiene la cabeza dura" Brittany y Rachel sonrieron.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: ¿Alguien se emocionó mucho con el video que liberó el Ryan Murphy? ¡Dios! ¡No podía contener mis emociones! Pensé que esto iba a afectar este fanfic pero en realidad eso es exactamente lo que pasó aquí, después de eso Quinn fue a la casa de Santana y le confesó todo. Claro Santana ya lo sospechaba especialmente después de la escena que montó en la tienda de vestidos. Así que pueden tomar esa escena como un hecho en este fanfic. Es corto, lo siento mucho, estamos entrando a exámenes, así que espero no atrasarme con el otro capítulo. ¡Los reviews son bienvenidos! **¡Mientras más reviews mas ganas de escribir me dan!**

**¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

Capilla de Amor

Capítulo III

Por Shiori Kaiou

Al final de la noche Santana terminó con dos dedos enyesados y Brittany quedo con la tarea de conducir, Rachel se disculpó con ella muchas veces, pero Santana simplemente le sonrió pícaramente y apunto con su mano sana hacia la entrada del hospital donde Finn y Burt se dirigieron rápidamente a donde las enfermeras para que se encargaran de la nariz fracturada de Finn. Este no les dirigió ni una mirada mientras salía del hospital con su padrastro ya con la nariz inmovilizada. Burt se despidió de ellos nuevamente antes de salir tras Finn. Si Judy o Burt hicieron alguna conexión sobre la herida de Finn y la de Santana no hicieron ningún comentario.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír con ellas, aunque Finn fuera su prometido, su actitud realmente la asustó, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo se había comportado de una manera agresiva con ella. No es que no supiera que Finn no era un muchacho perfecto, sabia de sus estallidos agresivos desde que supo que la bebe de Quinn no era su hija, pero nunca había sentido ese estallido dirigido hacia ella. Y aunque sabía que Finn tenía todo el derecho de cuestionar sus acciones eso no significaba que ella tuviera respuesta, sus emociones aun estaban en ese torbellino que comenzó desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aun así estaba muy agradecida con Santana, Brittany y Puck, quienes detuvieron lo que pudo haber terminado muy mal.

"Hey Berry, mira, pasaremos a la casa de Britts para cambiarnos de ropa, luego pasaremos a la tuya para que tus padres nos den tu cambio de ropa, por desgracia tenemos que pasar a la casa de Puckerman pero cuando regresemos no vamos a regresar a casa, nos quedaremos con ustedes." Dijo Santana mientras de daba las llaves de su auto a Brittany quien beso dulcemente su mano enyesada.

"Si, me imaginé que regresarían para quedarse, le diré a Puck y a la señora Fabray. Muchas gracias Santana, por todo" dijo tímidamente Rachel. Santana negó con la cabeza "Sin Quinn no somos ´The Unholy Trinity´, lo hice por ella más que por ti, no podía dejar que ese cabeza hueca te hiciera daño. Si dejo que algo te pase, se que Quinn me mataría en cuanto recobrara la conciencia" dijo casi en un susurro, Rachel no sabía que pensar con lo último que dijo y solo asintió.

Brittany se despidió de Rachel con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Santana se dirigió al auto. Rachel suspiro y jaló su vestido incómodamente, en su afán de encontrar el vestido más bonito no tomó en cuenta la comodidad, algo que no era muy característico en ella, últimamente nada de lo que hacía era característico de su persona. Todas esas inseguridades y dudas la distraían de su rutina habitual de analizar todo a detalle, era como si una gran nube de niebla gris tapara su visibilidad más allá de su nariz.

Se sentó a unas cuantas sillas lejos de Puck y Judy ya que parecían estar sumergidos en una conversación bastante importante, Puck parecía estarse disculpando con Judy por todo lo que había hecho pasar a Quinn al aprovecharse de ella de esa manera, Judy lo escuchaba detenidamente con una mirada pensativa. Rachel no quería entrometerse en esa conversación, que en el pasado le hubiera encantado escuchar ya que siempre le gustaba estar en todo, pero en estos momentos, cuando Quinn estaba en ese cuarto rodeada de aparatos, con la madre de Quinn a pocos asientos de ella y con Puck quien tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento tan profunda como el arrepentimiento que ella sentía, lo único que Rachel quería más que nada era estar en ese cuarto, sosteniendo la mano de Quinn mientras le pedía a todos los dioses que se recuperará.

* * *

Era una sensación extraña la que recorría tu cuerpo cada vez que te acercabas mas al final de esa luz, entre cálida y extremadamente fría. Como si te bañaran con una regadera que perdía presión y luego la recuperaba. No muy lejos ya del final empiezas a escuchar voces, pero esta vez son diferentes, esta vez las voces no lloran desesperadamente, más bien están llenas de odio y dolor, insulto tras insulto invaden tus sentidos, cada insulto es como sentir que atraviesan tu corazón con una aguja. Miles y miles de agujas heladas que rompen como si estuvieran al rojo vivo las paredes delicadas de tu corazón.

Escuchas gritos pero te percatas que provienen de ti, poco a poco esas agujas van desapareciendo aunque todavía puedes sentir como palpitan las heridas frescas que dejaron, como no se cierran aun cuando la sensación de agua fresca las toca tratando de curarlas. Esta vez escuchas la misma vos que insultaba, pero ahora se escucha vulnerable, como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza, pero a medida que la desesperanza aumenta en la voz, otra voz, la misma que estaba llorando se escucha bloquear todo pensamiento negativo que invade a la otra voz, sientes paz, sientes como esa calidez de antes aumenta hasta que invade cada poro de tu piel, cada herida en tu corazón va sanando, te envuelve un gran sentimiento de amor, un amor incondicional que solo habías sentido una vez, cuando tenias en tus brazos a un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas y llorando a todo pulmón.

Podías ver ya la salida de esa luz, y mientras más te acercabas ese sentimiento se iba intensificando, junto con otro sentimiento, el de resignación. Justo cuando cruzas el umbral que te llevará a donde debes estar escuchas tu vos "No puedo más, la eh perdido para siempre."

* * *

Rachel les agradeció a los dioses al ver entrar a Santana y Brittany al hospital, en cuanto pudo tomo el bolso que le enviaron sus padres con ropa más cómoda, después de preguntarle a una enfermera donde podía cambiarse de ropa y no tardo mucho en regresar. Cuando se acerco al pequeño grupo en la sala de espera, Puck ya se había cambiado de ropa y se encontraba hablando con Brittany mientras Santana y Judy parecían tratar de evitar de cualquier manera el intercambiar miradas o hablarse. Rachel tomo el asiento libre en medio de Judy y Santana quienes parecieron suspirar aliviadas ahora que tenían a alguien de por medio.

Rachel se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para dirigirle una mirada curiosa a Santana, esta solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con los ojos e ignorarla por un tiempo. Rachel suspiró un tanto desanimada, aunque Santana y ella no eran las mejores amigas del mundo tal vez Santana le tendría un poco mas de confianza ahora, pero al parecer todavía no podía penetrar las innumerables capas que conformaban la personalidad de la latina. Además tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el motivo de que ella y Judy no se llevaran bien.

"Cuando Quinn era muy pequeña siempre quiso formar parte del coro de la escuela," el tono tan suave con el que hablaba Judy la asustó porque no esperaba que ella comenzara una conversación. Rachel solo asintió y la escucho detenidamente. "Pero Russel era extremadamente estricto sobre qué clase de música podían escuchar las chicas, que le prohibió formar parte del coro cuando le entregó el listado de música que les era permitido cantar," al lado suyo Santana suspiró y se recostó en su silla, pretendiendo que no prestaba atención a lo que Judy decía.

"Pero Quinnie no se dio por vencido, todos los días le pedía a su padre que la dejara cantar en el coro de la escuela, le prometió que iría todos los días al servicio si eso significaba que podría cantar por un par de horas música que ´no era de Dios´ como su padre decía," Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a la pequeña Quinn luchando por lo que quería. "Su padre al final se lo permitió pero solo por lo que restaba del año, y solo porque el siguiente año nos mudaríamos a Lima, Frannie comenzaría la secundaria y Quinn la primaria. Pero con forme pasaban los meses muchas cosas cambiaron y ese interés que Quinn había tenido hacia la música fue desapareciendo al igual que su espíritu único, libre." Judy suspiró. Puck y Brittany habían dejado de hablar para ponerle atención a Judy, Brittany tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba recostada en Santana mientras esta la abrazaba.

Puck estaba cruzado de brazos, observando a la nada, parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, probablemente imaginándose como sus acciones empeoraron el espíritu de Quinn. Rachel simplemente observaba el rostro de Judy, cada emoción que se reflejaba en este, se sorprendió de que no estuviera llorando como lo esperaba. "Todo empeoró cuando estaba en primaria, pude notarlo pero el comportamiento de Russel se volvió mucho mas errático y yo siendo como era no hice nada por mi pequeña mientras ella sufría, no solo por la situación de casa sino por la situación en la escuela. No fue hasta que le pidió a su padre esa cirugía que las cosas parecieron mejorar, y aunque yo estaba en total desacuerdo con esa operación mi miedo me impidió interponerme. Pero al ver que mi pequeña parecía más feliz cuando se trasfirió a William McKinley en su último año de primaria pensé que no había sido tan mala decisión. Pero no fue así…" Rachel coloco una de sus manos sobre las de Judy que se encontraban en su regazo.

"Estoy segura que Quinn sabe lo mucho que esta arrepentida de haberle fallado esos años, y también estoy segura de que esto es una segunda oportunidad, para enmendar lo malo del pasado" dijo dulcemente, aunque dentro de ella no podía evitar sentir que esas palabras no eran solamente para Judy, sino también para ella misma.

* * *

Pocas horas después Rachel y Brittany habían caído rendidas por el sueño, Puck le había elaborado una ´cama´ a Rachel con las sillas de la sala, al principio Rachel había dicho que estaba bien en esa silla, pero Puck no iba a dejar que su princesa Judía estuviera incomoda, obviamente cuando él se lo dijo Rachel le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero le sonrió agradecida. Brittany no necesitaba ninguna cama mientras tuviera a Santana, así que se encontraba en los brazos de Santana, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Santana pasaba su mano sin yeso por su cabello. Puck había dicho que necesitaba algo de café que no supiera a calcetín como el café del hospital, no hacía mucho se que había ido en búsqueda de un Lima Beans que estuviera abierto a media noche. Prometió traerles un café a Judy y Santana.

En cuanto se fue el silencio incomodo se apoderó de ellas nuevamente. Pero Santana prefirió distraerse acariciando el cabello de su novia, sumiéndose en un estado entre sueño y realidad. "Las heridas del chico Hudson tiene que ver con lo que le sucedió en la mano, ¿no es así?" la vos de Judy la asustó por un segundo. La observó un tanto desconfiada, "No puedo evitar reaccionar cuando un inepto actúa como un total patán con su prometida." Judy pareció algo sorprendida por lo que dijo Santana.

"Siempre me dio mala espina ese muchacho, es un poco tonto o despistado pero al parecer esa actitud es para distraer a las personas." Comentó Judy pensativa. "Le gusta patear las cosas como si fuera un caballo, si no fuera porque Quinn estaba embarazada hubiera sido capaz de lastimarla." Confeso Santana, Judy volteó su mirada alarmada hacia ella. "Veo que Quinn no le contó ese pequeño detalle," dijo Santana un poco en burla, después de todo Judy no era una de sus personas favoritas en este momento. "Pero no se preocupe, aun si el intentara lastimarla todos los chicos de Glee estaban presentes para detenerlo." Judy asintió sin decir más. Pensando que la conversación se había acabado Santana siguió con su rutina, observando el rostro angelical de su hermosa novia mientras dormía, la sonrisa apacible de Brittany le robo una sonrisa a ella, nunca podía evitarlo al verla.

"La amas mucho, ¿no es así?" de nuevo le sorprendió la voz de Judy. "Más que a nada en el mundo." Dijo, sonriendo dulcemente, sin importarle que Judy la estuviera observando detenidamente, ya no la atormentaban las miradas de los demás, que pensaran lo que pensaran, ella amaba con toda su alma a Brittany y unas miradas juzgadoras e ignorantes no la iban a detener. "Quisiera disculparme, Santana. Sé que en el pasado dije muchas cosas hirientes e ignorantes. Pero espero comprendas que estaba asustada, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por todo lo que había sucedido. Especialmente ese día."

Santana no respondió enseguida, su mirada no se apartaba del rostro de Brittany. "No me debe ninguna disculpa. Todo lo que usted me dijo no se compara al rechazo de mi Abuela cuando le confesé que era gay. No era a mí a la que hería con cada palabra ignorante que pronunciaba, es por eso que no me debe ninguna disculpa, me imaginó que el miedo era por otra razón bastante infundada, pero déjeme decirle. Usted no fue la persona que tuvo que sostenerla mientras lloraba desconsoladamente porque su corazón había sido roto en miles de pedazos. Usted no fue esa amiga que al fin pudo cumplir con ese rol después de tantos años de llevar ese título e ignorarlo, la cual estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo mil veces mas. Lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era a su madre, no a su madre haciendo un escándalo homofóbico solo porque su mejor amiga lesbiana la había llevado a casa, entre otras cosas."

Judy pareció mucho más avergonzada. "Realmente lo siento, supe que estaba cometiendo un error enorme al ver como su rostro dolido era herido aun mas por mis palabras. No tienes idea de lo arrepentida que estoy, esta noche estaba preparando una cena para ella, una cena de disculpa por las palabras tan hirientes que dije, pretendía aclarar muchas cosas con ella… y luego esto… parece que nunca tengo oportunidad de enmendar el daño que siempre le ocasionó." Santana suspiró al notar que Judy estaba llorando. "Estoy segura que Quinn hubiera apreciado mucho esa cena, también estoy segura de que todo saldría bien. No me tome esto a mal señora Fabray, pero las acciones de su pasado marcan mucho el presente, y sabemos muy bien cuáles fueron sus acciones hacia Quinn en el pasado. Aun así estoy muy segura de que usted ha cambiado, aun con esa escena tan incómoda, estaba segura que sus palabras eran el pasado que resurgía al no saber cómo reaccionar en tal situación, pero tengo que pedirle que en cuento pueda enmiende ese error, ya que ese mismo error fue el que influenció todos los errores de Quinn." Judy asintió.

Santana suspiró "Una de las dos tiene que tener a la persona más importante en la vida apoyándola." Judy asintió nuevamente. "Estoy segura que tu abuela se dará cuenta de su error." Santana sonrió cortamente. "Eso espero."

Rachel se acomodó en la ´cama´ y cerró los ojos. No sabía que pensar con lo que había escuchado. ¿Quién había roto el corazón de Quinn?

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Al fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten, no olviden los reviews (y si son para quejarse de que no use comillas en vez de "-"para escribir diálogos y luego promocionarme blogs de "ayuda" olviden que les pongo atención, es como eh escrito desde el 2000, mi ortografía si es pésima, lo siento hahaha). ¡No sé nada de medicina! Están advertidos. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS me alegra mucho escuchar de ustedes!

Capilla de Amor

Capítulo IV

Por Shiori Kaiou

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana. Después de que Puck llegará con un par de cafés para Judy y Santana, el pequeño grupo había quedado en un estado tranquilo, nadie hablaba aunque los tres estaban despiertos, ya que Rachel al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, parecía que esa noche no habían muchas emergencias por lo que toda la sala y el hospital se encontraba en silencio, por esa razón al momento de escuchar una estruendosa vos proveniente de la entrada, varias enfermeras salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, Rachel dio un salto cayendo al suelo, Judy y Puck se levantaron rápidamente mientras Santana tranquilizaba a una asustada Brittany.

"¡Tu ineptitud no tiene límites, ese nido que tienes en la cabeza esta absorbiendo todas las células cerebrales que te quedan, no me sorprende que sienta como si un día va a saltar sobre mi!" Sue Silverter gritaba a todo pulmón en la cara de un frustrado y extremadamente apenado Will Schuester. "¿No te parece suficiente ya todo lo que me has dicho en el camino?" dijo Will pero Sue pareció no escucharlo. Para entonces las enfermeras ya se les habían acercado a preguntarles que sucedía, ninguno de los chicos parecía quererse acercar a Sue, mientras Judy simplemente observaba perpleja.

"¡Salirse del camino para quedar perdidos en medio de la nada, por el cielo Schuester, estábamos siguiendo el carro de los señores Berry, como puede alguien ser tan idiota y terminar a kilómetros del hospital!" Sue pareció tranquilizarse poco a poco cuando las enfermeras se lo pidieron ya que varios internos salieron a observar lo que sucedía. Sin decirle mayor palabra a un Will que parecía desear con toda su alma que lo tragase la tierra.

Sue se acerco al grupo con una mirada llena de consternación "Señora Fabray, mil disculpas por llegar hasta este momento, ¿Cómo se encuentra Quinn?" Judy negó con la cabeza indicándole que no había problema y procedió a explicarle todo lo que los doctores le habían dicho. Santana, Brittany, Puck, y Rachel, quien se incorporó rápidamente al ver quiénes eran los que hacían el escándalo, se dirigieron rápidamente al lado de Will.

"Señor Schue, ¿Qué sucedió?, estaba seguro de que venían tras nuestro cuando salimos" Will suspiró y se sentó en una silla cercana a la entrada. "En la prisa confundí el auto de los señores Berry con otro el cual nos sacó a las afueras de Lima" suspiró nuevamente, los chicos se dirigieron miradas incrédulas. Santana casi no podía contener la risa, Brittany le dirigió una mirada y esta no hizo mayor comentario. "¿Cómo se encuentra Quinn?" Los chicos le contaron todo lo que sabían.

* * *

Sue les ofreció comprarles el desayuno un par de horas después del escándalo que causó, aunque los chicos y Will sospecharon de sus intenciones pero ella simplemente se limitó a salir de la sala hacia la cafetería del hospital. Observaron como varias enfermeras un unos doctores pasaron al área de los cuartos donde se encontraba Quinn, una enfermera se les acerco para decirles que los exámenes de Quinn iban a comenzar. Les aseguró que eran solo rutinarios pero muy importantes para evaluar la estabilidad de la señorita Fabray. La sonrisa con la que se despidió de ellos fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, por ahora sabían que Quinn estaba estable, después de esos exámenes sabrían con claridad cómo se encontraba.

Sue regresó con un plato de comida para todos, traídos por unos petrificados asistentes de cocina quienes miraban con temor a Sue. Los chicos, Judy y Will les agradecieron con miradas simpáticas, mientras que los asistentes se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron de Sue. Rachel se alejo del grupo que había comenzado a conversar mientras comían. Todo lo que había escuchado hacia pocas horas le atormentaban los pensamientos. ¿Por qué Santana dijo que una de las dos, refiriéndose a ella y Quinn, necesitaba el apoyo de esa persona importante en sus vidas?

Sabía muy bien lo que paso con la abuela de Santana. El día que les contó a los compañeros de glee, nadie pudo más que sentirse muy mal por ella, quien sin reproches como siempre lo hacía, acepto el abrazo de Kurt y Blaine, al igual que el de Rachel. Solo Finn parecía estar un poco confundido pero Rachel estuvo agradecida de que no dijera alguna incoherencia propia de su prometido, que siempre relucían en momentos inapropiados. Pero Santana no podía estar hablando de lo que ella estaba pensando, Quinn no era gay, o por lo menos nunca había mostrado interés en el mismo sexo, después de todo, tenía una listado de novios en su repertorio. Era probable que no se tratara de la misma situación, tal vez Santana se refería a que le rompieron el corazón, una decepción la cual ella también sufrió pero en otro sentido.

¿Pero entonces quien pudo romperle el corazón a Quinn?, que ella supiera Quinn no estaba enamorada de nadie, en su pequeña y frágil amistad formada ese año nunca le escucho decir a Quinn que estaba enamorada de alguien, pero pensó que Quinn no le tenía la suficiente confianza todavía como para contarle algo tan personal, aun cuando habían veces que pasaban chateando o mandándose mensajitos toda la tarde. Era cierto que compartían más cosas, que se comunicaban más con palabras que con insultos, en los pasados meses había aprendido muchas cosas de Quinn en esas tardes, de lo que sabía en dos años que llevaba de conocerla. Le dolió mucho el pensar que Quinn aun no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como comentarle tan importante hecho en su vida, pero el sentimiento que predominó eran los celos, un sentimiento que le apretaba el pecho y le hacía pensar que ese bueno para nada que había roto el corazón de su Quinn no se la merecía.

Se detuvo en medio de un sorbo de jugo inesperadamente, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, ¿Su Quinn?, movió la cabeza para despejar ese pensamiento que se alojo en ella. Sabía que simplemente lo había dicho porque ella por naturaleza era muy posesiva, se debía a que era hija única y como no tenía muchos amigos era muy sobreprotectora con los que tenía. Lo adjudicó a eso, ignorando el sentimiento de culpa al reprimirlo, porque ese sentimiento le decía que allí existía algo que era importante indagar más a fondo. Peor no hizo caso, y cuando Brittany se sentó a su lado apartándose del grupo que todavía seguía hablando animadamente, al parecer Will le estaba contando a Judy todas los logros de Quinn en sus duetos y solos, Rachel le sonrió agradecida aunque Brittany simplemente le sonrió de vuelta sin sospechar nada.

"Hey Rachel, ¿te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó, abrazándola por el hombro. Rachel aun no estaba acostumbrada a este gesto tan amigable de Brittany, si bien era cierto que de las tres Cheerios, Brittany era la que mostraba más amabilidad y amistad hacia todos, siempre se dejaba llevar por Santana, pero por lo visto su romance con la latina no solo había suavizado la personalidad de Santana, sino también dado un poco de carácter a Brittany, no que nunca la haya tenido, nada por el estilo, pero ahora cuestionaba mas el comportamiento de las personas y no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente, Rachel le llamaba a esto madurar.

"Si, ya me siento mucho mejor" dijo Rachel sonriéndole con más entusiasmo a Brittany quien apretó su hombro. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?" al principio iba a decir que no pero al ver la sonrisa comprensiva de Brittany asintió. "¿Por qué estabas peleando con Finn? Antes de que Santana llegara para salvarte tan heroicamente" los ojos de Brittany parecieron brillar con solo pensar en Santana, Rachel sintió envidia. Sintió envidia porque no tenía ese amor épico como el que Santana y Brittany habían encontrado. Y se sintió mal al pensar tal cosa de su amor por Finn. Suspiró y aclaró la garganta por el sentimiento repentino de querer llorar.

"Él quería saber cuándo reanudaríamos la boda, empezó a decir incoherencias sobre que debía ser en una semana, cuando me reusé, él comenzó a cuestionar mi comportamiento, me dijo que había encontrado mi salida, que en realidad no estaba dispuesta a casarme con él, cuando lo negué el enfureció y empezó a preguntarme qué era lo que me pasaba con Quinn" Brittany no dijo nada por un buen rato, simplemente asintió. "¿Qué te pasa con Quinn?" Rachel se apartó de ella sorprendida, "¡No me pasa nada!" dijo apresuradamente, Brittany solo rió dulcemente. "Solo repetía lo que Finn te preguntó, no te estoy acusando de nada" dijo mientras jugaba con las mejillas enrojecidas de Rachel, avergonzándola aun mas.

"No lo sé… en los últimos meses nuestra relación de amistad ha ido en progreso, pasamos de la enemistad a la amistad por un camino rocoso, el hecho que al principio no estuviera de acuerdo con la boda me dolió mucho porque pensé que se alegraría por mí. Pero no fue así, pensaba que era uno de los errores más grandes que pudiera cometer. Cuando al fin me dijo que quería formar parte de mi boda, después de lo fría que fui con ella en la tienda de vestidos, no pude evitar sentirme muy feliz. Por esa razón no quería casarme sin ella allí… pero… tal vez muy dentro de mi tenía la esperanza de que una vez más quisiera detener mi boda…" Lo que no le dijo era como sus sueños eran invadidos por ella, sueños en los cuales Quinn se oponía a la boda por otras razones más personales, por las mismas razones que aun la tenían muy confundía, las mismas razones que no dejaban que los celos se apartaran de su corazón aun sin saber quién era el desgraciado que hirió a Quinn.

Brittany no dijo nada por unos minutos, solo la observaba detenidamente, Rachel comenzó a incomodarse por la intensa mirada. "¿Por qué tenias la esperanza de que te detuviera, aun cuando al fin estuvo de acuerdo contigo?" Rachel suspiró profundamente, miró directamente a esos ojos azules que le irradiaban confianza y compasión. No tenía nada que perder "Le dije a Finn que si quería casarme con él porque sufrí un momento de frustración, la carta de NYADA no había llegado y pensé que nunca llegaría, pensé que lo único que me quedaba era Finn, me di por vencida en un momento extremadamente fuera de mi carácter habitual, que al final le dije que si… pero en cuanto recibí mi carta supe que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida, pero mi terquedad me impidió ver mas allá de mi nariz, hice caso omiso a las palabras de Quinn, siempre parece ser que hago lo contrario cuando me da consejos, tal vez es por el estigma que tengo de siempre querer llevarle la contraria, aun cuando se que sus palabras son para mí bien, o para que las tomé en cuenta en momentos importantes. Así que tenía la esperanza de que Quinn llegara en el momento preciso a la boda para oponerse y así detenerla." Rachel respiró profundamente, agachando la cabeza para que Brittany no observara las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

"Rachel, eso no estuvo bien. Aun cuando Finn es un tonto, especialmente cuando actúa como un homofóbico reprimido, y se lo merece. No quiere decir que debas hacer lo que hiciste" Rachel asintió. "Tienes que aclarar las cosas con Finn si quieres quedar libre para Quinn" dijo de una manera tan inocente que Rachel tardo en comprender lo que había dicho. Brittany no pudo evitar reír al ver la reacción de Rachel. "¿Qu-que estás diciendo?" Brittany le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza, sonriéndole dulcemente pero a la vez con picardía. "La mirada que tienes al hablar de Quinn es la misma mirada que Santana me dirigía antes de que fuéramos novias oficiales" dijo así sin más, se levantó de la silla dejando a Rachel en un estado de frustración, confusión y vergüenza. No podía ser, simplemente las palabras de Brittany tenían que ser mentira, su mirada no podía ser la misma que Santana cuando hablaba de Brittany, simplemente era imposible, y no porque la posibilidad de enamorarse de una chica le fuera extraño, después de todo siempre creyó en no limitar sus opciones, simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de explorar ese lado suyo, pero le pareció imposible que estuviera en lo mas mínimo atraída a Quinn Fabray, no era posible. Cierto que Quinn Fabray era una de las chicas más bellas que había visto en su vida pero… ¡No podía ser posible! El pensamiento de indagar más a fondo sus sentimientos se volvió más fuerte, y esta vez no lo reprimió.

¿Podía ser que Brittany estuviera en lo cierto?

* * *

"Sucy, puedes darme la lectura del monitor de actividad cerebral, ¿por favor?" Varios doctores se encontraban rodeando a Quinn, las enfermeras le colocaban una serie de aparatos. La enfermera, que estaba observando un monitor el cual estaba conectado a la cabeza de Quinn por una serie de sensores respondió. "Su actividad sigue débil pero estable, aunque ha aumentado en el transcurso de los minutos" el doctor que había preguntado asintió mientras otros examinaban el proceso de curación de las heridas que estaban cubiertas por vendajes, otras enfermeras se encargaban de remplazar las vendas antiguas por nuevas. Al parecer todos los doctores se mostraban satisfechos con los resultados que recibían.

"Es una lástima que esto le haya pasado a una chica tan joven y linda" dijo una enfermera a sus compañeras quienes colocaban las vedas nuevas cuidadosamente mientras los doctores habían salido a compartir resultados y hacer diagnósticos sobre la situación de Quinn. "La imprudencia de los jóvenes es incontrolable" dijo una de las enfermeras mayores. La enfermera cerca de ellas quien mantenía la mirada fija en el monitor cerebral dijo un tanto descontenta, "El conductor del camión iba ebrio así que no es toda la culpa de la pobre chica." Lo dijo más para contradecir a la enfermera que para defender a Quinn. La enfermera mayor solo gruño pero no dijo más y siguió su trabajo.

"Me parece tan conmovedor ver que sus amigos la aprecian mucho como para que unos se queden esperando noticias" otra enfermera que estaba guardando los aparatos que ya habían utilizado, dijo. "Me sentí muy mal por la pobre novia, imaginen que están por casarte con el hombre de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, aunque me parecen muy jovenes, y que una de tus damas de honor tenga un accidente en camino, debe ser aterrador." Todas las enfermeras asintieron aunque la enfermera que vigilaba el monitor cerebral no se inmutó. Cuando la pequeña morena había entrado corriendo al hospital, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, el vestido todo arrugado y preguntando cómo se encontraba Quinn, ella había pensado que esa chica era pariente de la chica accidentada por la emoción tan cruda en su rostro, era como si su corazón roto estuviera a punto de desmoronarse al perder las uniones débiles que lo sostenían. Era un dolor similar como cuando ella mismas había perdido a su querido Jhonatan, su esposo, en un accidente similar. Era el dolor que se tiene a la posibilidad de perder a la persona que uno más ama en la vida. No quiso hacer comentario alguno sobre su teoría con las demás enfermeras, eran mayores que ella y muy conservadoras a diferencia de ella.

Sabía que si les comentaba algo sobre sus sospechas de que la relación de las dos chicas era un poco más que amistad, estaba segura de que no dudarían en prohibirle la entrada a la pequeña chica. Mientras regresaba su mirada al monitor algo captó su atención antes que el sonido constante del BEEP del monitor. Unos ojos de color avellanado la observaban fijamente. "¡Doctores, vengan pronto, la chica a recobrado la conciencia!"

* * *

A una hora más razonable empezaron a llegar los demás chicos, junto con uno de los padres de Rachel, pero se llevo una sorpresa porque realmente no esperaba ver entrar a su prometido junto con Kurt, Blaine, y Mercedes. Varios de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que ahora Santana tenía una mano enyesada mientras que Finn la nariz. Sam, Mike y todos los chicos, a excepción de Puck quien le dio una mirada de advertencia, le dieron una mirada simpática a Finn quien los ignoró. Pero las chicas se acercaron a Santana para preguntarle lo que había sucedido y esta les dijo que se había golpeado con la pared al sentirse frustrada de no poder hacer nada por Quinn y que no sabía que le pasó al bueno para nada. "Seguramente se golpeo con sus enormes pechos que tiene, quien sabe." Brittany solo rió por el comentario de Santana y beso su mano, aunque ninguna de las chicas estaba convencida de sus palabras, nadie lo dudaba, Finn había hecho algo estúpido que enfureció a Santana hasta el punto en que la latina de dio un buen golpe. Pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué había ocasionado tal acto de violencia departe de Santana, quien aunque tenía mucho ladrido, nunca pegaba una mordida? Debió ser algo extremadamente estúpido.

Mientras esperaban noticias de Quinn, Finn trató de captar la atención de Rachel pero esta no le dirigía la mirada, sino que estaba hablando con todo el grupo menos con él. Pero más parecía no querer participar en lo que hablaban los demás, sino solo buscaba tener una excusa para no prestarle atención, porque se pasaba todo el tiempo pensativa, solo de vez en cuando que daba su opinión de algún tema. Hubo un momento en que Rachel se levantó para ir al baño y cautelosamente, para no alertar a Santana quien no le quitaba los ojos de enzima, se levantó rápidamente para seguirla, realmente quería disculparse por su comportamiento, hablando con su hermanastro gay, entrometido en ocasiones como era Kurt lo había seguido a su cuarto para preguntarle lo que pasó, le hizo ver que su comportamiento estuvo muy mal. Aunque su orgullo no lo dejo aceptar la verdad frente a su hermanastro sabia que Kurt tenía razón.

La esperó en la esquina que daba a los baños, y cuando ella salió dio un salto enorme al ver que el estaba esperándola. "Finn, casi me da un paro cardiaco, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Han salido ya los doctores del cuarto de Quinn?" Finn trató de no enfadarse por las palabras de Rachel, como siempre lo único que le preocupaba a Rachel era Quinn. "No, simplemente quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer." Dijo. Rachel no dijo palabra, entonces Finn lo tomo como una oportunidad para continuar hablando. "Realmente lo siento Rachel. No trataba de hacerte daño, mis reacciones son explosivas pero nunca te haría ningún mal. Simplemente quiero saber lo que pasará con nosotros, creo que estarás de acuerdo con migo de que tenemos que hablar sobre eso." Rachel suspiró, pero asintió, le señaló una banca que se encontraba cerca de ellos para que se sentaran a hablar más tranquilos.

"Después de lo que sucedió, supe que tenía que pensar la situación bien, no solo porque necesitamos aclarar lo sucedido, sino también porque tienes mucha razón, tú te mereces una explicación de mi comportamiento en el ayuntamiento. La verdad es… que mi decisión de casarme contigo no vino de lo más profundo de mi corazón" dijo en voz tan suave que a Finn le costó escucharla, pero lo hizo. Su postura se tensó y observo hacia el frente, como tratando de contener su rabia para poder dejar que Rachel explicará todo lo que tenía que explicar. Rachel notó su cambio pero no dijo nada sobre eso, se limitó a continuar.

"La verdad es que el día que te dije que si, fue el día en que mi carta de NYADA para aplicar a la pruebas no había llegado, ese día vi a mis amigos cumplir sus sueños, ver como tenían un futuro prometedor y yo sin saber en dónde iba a parar. En un momento de debilidad le confesé a Kurt que lo único que me quedaba eras tú, que mis sueños no se iban a cumplir, entonces te dije que sí, pero en cuanto recibí mi carta de NYADA supe que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida. No solo te heriría, sino que truncaría mis sueños si nos casábamos. Pero luego comenzaron a venir las criticas, de parte de una persona que había influenciado mis decisiones desde hacía mucho, las cuales yo nunca seguía por miedo a que esa persona las dijera por alguna venganza que tuviera planeada, pero no fue hasta después, antes de casarnos, que me di cuenta que todos esos consejos eran sinceros, que si al principio todo era áspero, las cosas ya no eran así, ella había cambiado y yo seguía igual." Rachel empezó a jugar con sus dedos sin mirar a Finn.

"No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo la chica egoísta de siempre, si no, porque intentaba impedir la boda" Rachel lo observó un poco incrédula, ¿No le estaba prestando atención?

"No, no estaba siendo egoísta, estaba siendo realista y tiene mucha razón Finn, el querernos casar a tan corta edad es el error más grande que podemos cometer, no-", "Rachel, ¿estás diciendo que no te quieres casar con migo por lo que te dijo Quinn?" la interrumpió Finn observándola con una mirada llena de ira pero pudo ver que a diferencia de antes trataba de suprimirla con todas sus fuerzas. "Finn ¿me estas escuchando?, no hago esto por Quinn, ni por lo que dijo, lo hago porque te mereces la verdad, no me quiero casar contigo porque cuando te dije que si era porque pensaba que lo único que tenia eras tú." Finn se levantó de la banca para apartarse de Rachel.

"¿Así que era tu premio de consolación?" preguntó entre dientes, tratando de contener las lágrimas, Rachel quería negarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía simplemente lo heriría aun mas, y se engañaría a ella misma. "Realmente te quiero Finn, y nunca fue mi intención herirte de esa manera, si lo piensas bien, tu también me tomaste como tu premio de consolación. ¿No fue el día en que me pediste matrimonio, el mismo día en que tu madre, Burt y el profesor Schuester te dijeron la verdad sobre tu padre?, ¿No era tu sueño ser como tu padre?, ¿Pero cuando todo se te vino encima y fuimos parte de la proposición del señor Schuester a la señorita Pillsbury, eso te dio la idea de que tal vez no todo estaba perdido?, no me lo puedes negar" Rachel lo observaba sin apartar la mirada, observando como poco a poco lo que había dicho le entraba en la cabeza. Cuando pareció más calmado se sentó al lado de Rachel.

"Realmente me quiero casar contigo" dijo en un tono aniñado. Por alguna razón esta vez no le pareció encantador a Rachel como en el pasado. "En el futuro" contestó ella. El la observó por un momento sin decir palabra, ella le regreso la mirada sin vacilar por si le estaba poniendo una prueba. "Entonces no nos casaremos" dijo el suspirando pero continuó hablando. "Pero aun no explica que te pasa con Quinn, porque ella parece ser lo único que te importa" Rachel pareció sorprendida porque Finn insistiera con eso. Pero después de la pequeña charla con Brittany, y lo que esta le dijo, habían hecho que no estuviera tan segura de sus sentimientos platónicos hacia Quinn. "Finn, yo-…" fue interrumpida por Brittany quien venía corriendo hacia ellos. "¡QUINN A DESPERTADO!"

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hola chic , aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente. Si tengo errores lo siento mucho, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien, ¡RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEW! ¡Los aprecio mucho! Disfruten el capítulo.

Capilla de Amor

Capítulo V

Ni a segundos de que Brittany terminara de pronunciar la última palabra, Rachel ya había recorrido la distancia desde el baño a la sala de espera donde se encontraban los doctores hablando con el grupo. Judy escuchaba atenta mientras sollozaba en los brazos de Leroy, quien sonreía tan radiantemente al escuchar a los doctores comunicarles la buena noticia. Sue trataba de no mostrar emoción alguna pero se podía ver que estaba a punto de llorar. Will estaba con los chicos, ninguno de ellos tenía el rostro seco. Todos estaban llorando, hasta Santana quien no le importaba que sus compañeros la observaran con lágrimas en los ojos.

" …-os pero pronto podrán pasarla a ver, aunque creo que es prudente que sean pocos a la vez, tal vez en tríos, todo dependerá de los resultados que obtengan mis colegas." alcanzo a escuchar Rachel cuando llegó al grupo. "¿Cómo esta?" preguntó agitada a Santana. Esta se limpio las lágrimas del rostro y le sonrió. "Ah despertado, tal parece que necesitan examinar sus reflejos para ver si no hay daños colaterales y en cuanto salgan los demás doctores podremos entrar a verla." Rachel no pudo contener mas las emociones y envolvió en un abrazo a Santana mientras sollozaba en su pecho incontrolablemente, al principio Santana parecía algo incomoda ya que todos los compañeros se le quedaron viendo atónitos, Brittany y Finn ya había llegado al grupo. Brittany solo sonrió dulcemente, pero Finn parecía estar a segundo de arrebatarle a Rachel de los brazos.

Santana le dirigió una mirada fulminante y abrazo a Rachel. Poco después se unió al abrazo Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt y así todos los chicos se abrazaron en un gran grupo, menos Finn que parecía muy incomodo, pero nadie le prestó atención. Todos estaban demasiado felices por la noticia que no estaban dispuestos a que un aguafiestas los desanimara. Cuando Santana empezó a protestar para que todos se quitaran de encima de ella, el grupo de disperso, aunque Santana aun no había liberado a Rachel quien aún seguía llorando. Junto a Brittany se sentaron en una de las bancas.

"Vamos Berry, no mas lagrimas, ¿Realmente quieres que Quinn te mire en ese estado? No creo que quieras asustarla con esa cara tan horrible que tienes" dijo pero sin malicia, era para que Rachel se riera o la insultara y dejara de llorar. Pero Rachel solo le sonrío y se limpio las lágrimas del rostro. Puck se sentó junto a ellas y le ofreció una botella de agua a Rachel quien la tomó dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Leroy la observaba para ver si lo necesitaba, aunque Judy aun estaba llorando de felicidad en sus brazos. Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa enorme y él simplemente asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber si podrían ver a Quinn ya que minutos después se acercaron a ellos todos los doctores encargados del monitoreo de la rubia. Los doctores les informaron que todo se encontraba en orden, Quinn no tenía ningún recuerdo del accidente y que parecía algo desorientada pero sus reflejos y coordinación estaban muy bien. Todos empezaron a preguntar si podían verla, hablaban al mismo tiempo haciendo un gran escándalo hasta que Rachel los detuvo "Tranquilos compañeros, creo que es lo apropiado que la señora Fabray sea la primera que pueda ver a Quinn, después nos pondremos de acuerdo entre nosotros para formar grupos" Rachel parecía muy tranquila pero todos sabían que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de Quinn.

Los doctores estaban algo titubeantes en dejar que un grupo tan grande pasara a ver a Quinn a tan solo minutos de haber recuperado la conciencia pero todos los chicos comenzaron a implorarles que los dejaran verla, prometieron que solo pasarían unos minutos cada grupo de tres, los doctores los dejaron pero les advirtieron que una enfermera estaría pendiente de mantenerlos vigilados.

"Espero que sepan que las primeras que pasaremos a ver a Quinn somos Brittany, Berry y Yo" dijo Santana observando a sus compañeros con una mirada retadora, como para ver quien tenía las agallas para oponerse a su mandato. Por supuesto nadie dijo nada y solo asintieron. Aunque si estaban muy sorprendidos por la inclusión de Rachel en ese trió. Puck lanzó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rachel quien parecía un poco impaciente pero a la vez vacilante porque ella ya había visto a Quinn antes. "¿No te molesta, Noah?" pregunto tímidamente. Él simplemente le dio un pequeño apretón antes de reír. "Vamos Rach, ¿Crees que una de las primeras personas que Quinn quiere ver es a mi? Tu ve con Santana y asegúrate que no quiera matar a Quinn ahora que ya esta consiente" Puck le giño un ojo. Ella comenzó a reír de alegría, abrazando a Puck fuertemente.

* * *

Quinn observaba la habitación del hospital, la mayoría de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a ella ya no se encontraban en la habitación lo que permitía un poco mas de espacio. Observaba las paredes vacías a excepción de uno o dos cuadros simples colgados en ellas. Trato de mover la cabeza hacia una ventana pero se dio cuenta que no podía, en realidad no podía hacer mucho más que ver hacia el frente. Gracias a los analgésicos que le dieron las enfermeras no podía sentir nada de dolor. Haciendo que se sintiera como una realidad alterna al no poder mover su cuerpo ni sentir nada. Era como un sueño pero sabía que era la realidad al escuchar las voces fuera de su cuarto y la luz que entraba a su cuarto por las ventanas.

Los doctores le habían dicho lo que sucedió, realmente no podía recordar mucho sobre el accidente. Lo último que recordaba era que iba hacia algún lugar a toda prisa, y que tenía que ver con Finn, aunque aun no podía recordar la razón exacta. Trago saliva pero le fue difícil porque la tenía muy seca. Como le gustaría un vaso con agua en ese momento. Cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando ese sentimiento extraño que tuvo al despertar la invadió nuevamente. Era un sentimiento como si algo le hiciera falta.

Escuchó voces acercarse a su habitación y abrió los ojos, una mujer de cabello rubio abrió la puerta y en cuanto la vio, se tapo la boca para evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

_Mamá._

Fue un pensamiento pero al ver como Judy comenzaba a llorar se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Judy se acerco a su hija, abrazándola con mucha delicadeza para no lastimarla, pero con el medicamento eso era imposible. Quinn quería abrazarla pero no podía, las lágrimas de su madre le empapaban el pecho, cerró los ojos para contener sus propias lágrimas, era la primera vez que veía a su madre llorar. Era la primera vez que su madre la abrazaba de tal manera, como si temiera perderla con solo apartarse de ella. "Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie" repetía su madre mientras besaba su rostro con mucho cuidado porque estaba lastimada, pero no podía evitarlo. Su pequeña hija, su bebe, estaba consciente, y la había reconocido. Los doctores le habían advertido que era probable que tuviera pérdida de memoria parcial pero al parecer no era el caso.

Posó un beso en su frente cubierta por el vendaje antes de sentarse en la silla cercana a la cama, tomó su mano si la beso sin soltarla. "Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado" dijo es un tono de voz tan dulce. Quinn simplemente la observó, nunca en su vida había visto a su madre con esa expresión que simplemente estaba fascinada, contenta al ver el amor y aprecio que su madre tenía por ella deslumbrar en sus ojos. Le molestaba el hecho de no poder limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de su madre.

"Mamá…" dijo con su voz algo ronca, tosió un pocos y Judy rápidamente le alcanzo un vaso con agua del pichel que se encontraba en la mesa cerca de la puerta. Fue un tanto difícil tomarla pero al sentir el liquido fresco pasar por su garganta no le importó haberse mojado un poco. Rió un poco lo que hizo que su madre le besara el rostro nuevamente. "Mamá… lo siento" dijo, su voz aunque no tan ronca si suave. Judy negó con la cabeza, observando a su hija directamente a los ojos con una mirada seria. "Aunque fue muy imprudente de tu parte mandar un mensaje mientras conducías a esa velocidad, el hombre del camión estaba ebrio. Pero tendré que prohibirte el celular por varios meses después de que te recuperes" dijo Judy con una sonrisa, Quinn no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y estas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"Yo se que estabas muy nerviosa por llegar a tiempo a la boda del chico Hudson y Rachel, pero amor tienes que prometerme que nunca más conducirás de esa manera." Judy limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Quinn.

_¿Uh?_

"Te lo prometo" dijo Quinn tratando de disipar de nuevo ese sentimiento de vació. Judy se quedó unos minutos más con ella, diciéndole que todos sus compañeros de Glee estaban afuera esperando la oportunidad de poder venir a saludarla. Mencionó como Puck, Santana, Brittany y Rachel se habían quedado toda la noche esperando con ella por noticias.

_¿…uh…?_

Su madre le dijo lo mucho que se arrepentía de su pelea hacia unos días, le comentó que había hablado con Santana la noche anterior y que le había ayudado a ver que ella necesitaba formar parte de su vida de una manera más positiva, le prometió una y otra vez que nunca le iba a juzgar por nada, que este accidente le había hecho abrir los ojos y ver lo maravillosa que era Quinn como hija y como persona, que estaba dispuesta a educarse para comprenderla más y así poderla apoyar al cien por ciento. Por una extraña razón no podía recordar a detalle por que había sido la pelea. Pero estaba muy agradecida con su madre por querer educarse para aceptarla como era. Después de todo, de lo que recordaba ese día era, que no importaba nada porque ella ya no podía suprimir su sexualidad, le gustaban las chicas y no podía esconderlo más, era demasiado doloroso.

Besándole la frente se despedido de ella y le prometió regresar tan pronto como los doctores le permitiesen. Quinn trato de asentir pero no pudo así que se limito a dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa. Judy le dijo que entrarían a verla sus maestros. Quinn estuvo confundida por unos segundos hasta que logro recordar que ellos también estaban presente en esa boda de Finn y… Rachel.

* * *

En cuanto salió la señora Fabray del cuarto de Quinn, Sue y Will tomaron el turno, el padre de Rachel se abstuvo a acompañarlos ya que prefería que personas más familiares a Quinn la visitaran primero. Rachel estaba caminando de un lado a otro esperando a que ellos dos regresaran estaba empezando a desesperar a algunos de sus compañeros pero no le dijeron nada, comprendían muy bien su ansiedad pero aun así no le tenían mucha paciencia. Kurt y Mercedes trataron de tranquilizarla un poco preguntándole sobre su noche de espera con Santana, Brittany y Puck. También trataron de sacarle un poco de información sobre lo que sucedió entre Santana y Finn pero ella simplemente dijo que no quería hablar de eso en ese momento. Simplemente se limitó a decir que había sido una noche interesante. Y lo fue ya que aun no se salía de su cabeza esa conversación que escucho entre la madre de Quinn y Santana.

Se mantuvo cerca de sus compañeros, sintiéndose más segura en ese lugar en vez de junto a su… ¿Novio? '_Bueno' _pensó '_aunque la boda se haya cancelado, Finn sigue siendo mi novio' _pero no quería estar cerca de él en ese momento, además la mirada penetrante que le dirigía Finn la incomodaba muchísimo. Era como si por primera vez en su vida Finn estaba analizando las cosas, como si estudiara cada detalle de sus movimientos, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera como era, y eso la incomodaba porque ni ella misma podía comprenderse en ese momento.

Aparte de Finn los únicos que no estaban conversando con sus compañeros eran Puck y Santana. Puck se encontraba recostado en la banca con ambos brazos tras su cuello como si fuera una almohada, no quería admitirlo pero estaba muy cansado, no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente, la pequeña conversación con la madre de Quinn lo había dejado agotado pero estaba feliz porque ahora sentía como si un peso se hubiera quitado de encima. "Nunca te eh tomado como caballeroso Puckerman, así que, ¿por qué tan tranquilo de darle la oportunidad a Berry de ver a Quinn antes que tú?" Santana dijo, sentándose al lado de Puck mientras observaba como su novia y los muchachos planeaban algún tipo de coreografía para animar a Quinn.

"Como si tú no te hubieras dado cuenta" dijo Puck, sonriéndole pícaramente a Santana. Ella trato de disimular "No sé de qué hablas Puckerman." Puck se cruzo de brazos y la vio fijamente, Santana no desvió la mirada y así se estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que Puck suspiro y se recostó de nuevo en la banca. "No seas tan testaruda López, todos se han dado cuenta de lo que sucede entre Quinn y Rachel. Creo que las únicas que no saben son ellas mismas y Finn. Aunque parece que ya se está dando cuenta. Sé que Quinn estará más feliz viendo a Rachel antes que verme a mí. Además alguien tiene que estar allí cuando Finn decida si quiere o no ver a Quinn. Mi compañero suele ser algo inestable cuando esta estresado y herido." Santana solo asintió y se toco la mano enyesada.

"¡San, San!" una sonriente Brittany corrió hacia ellos y se sentó en el regazo de Santana, besando su mejilla dulcemente, Puck sonreía pícaramente hasta que Santana le dio un golpe en el brazo. Sue y Will no tardaron en regresar al grupo, pero no se quedaron allí ya que Sue arrastro a Will hacia su carro para que la llevase a su casa y pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Will pareció pedir ayuda con la mirada pero ninguno trato de ayudarlo. Todos le tenían miedo a Sue, especialmente cuando estaba algo emocional.

Brittany y Santana se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Rachel que estaba extremadamente nerviosa "Lista Berry, es ahora o nunca" dijo con picardía Santana, sabiendo muy bien su ironía al usar las mismas palabras que había usado Finn el día anterior. El la pudo escuchar con claridad y solo frunció el seño y se alejo hacia la cafetería. Rachel no lo notó porque estaba demasiado nerviosa. Asintió y junta a las dos porristas se dirigió al cuarto de Quinn.

Al entrar al cuarto, Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo pero en cuanto escucho ruido abrió los ojos. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Brittany corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, llorando de felicidad. Santana le advirtió que no la abrazara muy fuerte pero ella también se unió al abrazo, llorando abiertamente. Quinn estaba sonriendo mientras les decía que estaba bien, que sentía mucho haberlas preocupado pero Brittany y Santana simplemente le decían que no se preocupara, aunque Santana si le decía que si volvía a hacer una cosa como esa la iba a matar. Quinn rió, aliviada que aun cuando Santana se preocupaba mucho nunca cambiaba su manera de ser.

Rachel realmente no sabía qué hacer, no quería interrumpir ese momento porque sabía que aunque en el pasado tuvo muchos mal entendidos con Santana, ellas tres eran muy buenas amigas, se conocían desde que Quinn comenzó a estudiar en McKinley. Además, no podía moverse, simplemente observar esos bellos ojos avellanados iluminarse de alegría al ver a sus amigas de nuevo. La abrumo ese sentimiento que no comprendía, acumulado con alivio y la culpa, comenzó a sollozar, corriendo hacia las chicas quienes al escucharla se separaron de Quinn justo a tiempo que Rachel se abalanzo sobre ella, llorando profundamente y diciendo una y otra vez que lo sentía mucho.

Quinn pareció sorprendida y algo incomoda pero no dijo nada mientras Rachel lloraba sobre su pecho. Le dirigió una mirada confusa a Brittany y Santana pero ellas simplemente observaban tranquilamente como la pequeña chica lloraba en su pecho. "Berry, vas a lastimarla si sigues llorando encima de ella, vamos calma, ya todo está bien" Suavemente la apartó de Quinn, Rachel se disculpo una vez mas pero tomo la mano de Quinn.

"Estoy tan feliz que hayas recuperado la conciencia, estaba muy preocupada, y todo paso por mi culpa, si no te hubieras apresurado para mi boda y si no hubiera enviado todos esos mensajes que te distrajeron nada de esto hubiera pasado" Santana gruño porque pensó que Rachel ya había entendido que no fue su culpa pero no le dijo nada, sabía que Quinn repetiría lo que ella le había dicho y esta vez Berry si le creería. Pero Quinn no dijo nada, más bien le dirigía miradas confusas a Santana, Brittany y Rachel. Especialmente a Rachel. Su sonrisa empezaba a opacarse, empezaba a preocuparse de que hubiera dicho algo malo.

"¿Quinn?" pregunto tímidamente. Quinn pensó que no había de otra más que expresar sus pensamientos ya que era la única manera de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Perdón… es solo que… ¿Quién eres?" le preguntó, con una expresión vacilante y tratando de disculparse por no saber quién era ella cuando podía notarse que ella si la conocía. Además parecía que esta chica se culpaba por su accidente.

_Es muy linda, ¿Por qué me conoce?, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar quién es?_

El cuarto se lleno de un silencio incomodo, ninguna de las chicas dijo palabra. Quinn estaba aun más confundida, Santana coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica a quien Santana llamo Berry. "Quinn, no bromees, ¿no recuerdas a Rachel?, ¿Rachel Berry?, ¿la chica más molesta de todo Mckinley?, ¿Rachel Berry quien se iba a casar con ese inepto de Hudson?, ¿Rachel la chica a la que pasamos torturando por un buen tiempo hasta que al fin nos empezó a caer bien?" no dijo más porque sabía que no era su lugar pero quería decir, Rachel la chica a la que has amado desde que posaste tus ojos sobre ella.

Quinn cerró los ojos, un dolor de cabeza insoportable empezó a molestarle. Todo lo que Santana había dicho despertaba en ella ese sentimiento de vacio pero por más que intentaba no podía recordar a esa pequeña y linda chica de pelo café quien estaba extremadamente pálida y no le apartaba la mirada. "No… no sé quién es, no puedo recordarlo, lo siento, realmente no puedo" dijo con un tono de dolor. Santana y Brittany intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, observando la reacción de una pálida Rachel, quien después de un tiempo suspiro dificultosamente.

Apretó la mano de Quinn antes de soltarla, les dirigió una mirada neutra a las dos chicas. Esto preocupó mucho a Santana, esto no era normal en una emocional Rachel. "Soy Rachel Berry, compañera tuya del club glee, como tu soy estudiante de último año en McKinley y soy novia de Finn Hudson… nos íbamos a casar justo el día de tu accidente" le sonrió dulcemente a Quinn quien realmente parecía sentirse mal por no recordar a esta chica. Maldijo el no poder moverse, tenía un deseo enorme de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero se sentía incomoda porque no la conocía. Generalmente cuando no conocía a alguien se sentía muy incómoda y como atrapada. Pero esos sentimientos no se manifestaron tan fuertes cuando esa chica estaba en el cuarto. Su mano, aunque dormida por las medicinas se sentía como un hormigueo cálido.

"Esperare afuera con los demás" dijo Rachel, necesitaba salir lo más rápido posible de esa habitación antes de que comenzara a desplomarse. "¡Hey espe-…!" pero Rachel no escuchó y simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación. Santana y Brittany intercambiaron miradas y Brittany salió corriendo tras ella. Santana se quedo con una confundida Quinn quien sintió un dolor penetrante en el pecho y en la cabeza cuando Rachel salió de la habitación. "Realmente lo siento…" dijo, pero Santana solo tomó su mano y le sonrió tristemente. "No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que pronto la recordaras." O eso era lo que Santana esperaba.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar sus pensamientos plasmados en un review!

Capilla de Amor

Capítulo VI

Corría en piloto automático, no sentía más que un profundo dolor en el pecho, no podía observar bien su camino, solamente el instinto la guiaba, sin poder escuchar nada a su alrededor, solos las palabras de Quinn que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

**_¿Quién eres? _**

**_¿Quién eres?_**

**_ ¿Quién eres? _**

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado la sala de espera, sin escuchar los llamados de todos sus amigos y padre. Tampoco se había percatado que tras suyo iba corriendo Brittany, quien al igual que Rachel no se detuvo a darle explicaciones a ninguno. Llego al auto de Santana y se desplomo justo al lado, sollozando de una manera que nunca pensó posible expresar, atrajo la mirada de extraños que se encontraban fuera del hospital, algunos intentaron acercase a ella pero pocos segundos después Brittany la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. No dijo nada, simplemente la sostuvo en sus brazos lo más fuerte que le era posible. Todo el grupo de la sala de espera salió tras de ellas preguntándoles una y otra vez que era lo que sucedía. Leroy nunca había visto a su hija llorar de esa manera. Cuando Brittany lo vio acercarse a ellas le permitió sostener a Rachel junto con ella mientras le dirigía una mirada a los chicos. Ninguno de ellos había visto esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Brittany. En lo que llevaban de conocerla, Brittany siempre tenía una gran sonrisa inocente aun cuando estaba preocupada mostraba inocencia y alegría en su rostro. Esta vez era una expresión de profundo dolor ajeno.

"No la recuerda… Quinn no recuerda quien es Rachel" se escuchó varias exclamaciones de sorpresa ante esta noticia. Judy corrió rápidamente al hospital para informarles a los doctores, preocupada de que esto fuera un problema más serio. Varios de los chicos trataron de decirle palabras de aliento a Rachel, pero ella parecía no escucharlos en absoluto. Leroy frunció el seño al ver como su pequeña sollozaba desesperadamente. "Brittany, creo que es mejor que lleve a Rachel a casa…" pero ante estas palabras ella reaccionó.

"NO, no papi, no me quiero ir… P-por favor, n-necesito estar a-aquí" pero Leroy solo frunció aun más el seño. "No Rae, lo que necesitas en este momento es descansar, sé que no es fácil saber que Quinn no te recuerda pero en estos momentos los doctores la examinaran para ver por cual es el problema. No creo que permitan que Quinn tenga más visitas por hoy. Y tú necesitas descansar, necesitas descansar y tranquilizarte, no puedes regresar a ver a Quinn en este estado, no puedes hacer nada si no te recuerda. Rachel, no creo que para Quinn sea algo fácil saber que no recuerda a alguien. Existe la probabilidad de que tampoco recuerde a los demás, por eso Rachel, necesitas descansar, para estar al cien por ciento y apoyarla. Pero ahora te llevaré a casa, tu padre te preparará un poco del té que tanto te gusta, te darás un baño y dormirás un poco. Es una orden"

Rachel parecía querer protestar pero Brittany la abrazó por la cintura con fuerza y le beso la frente "Has lo que tu padre dice" dijo con un tono tan dulce que Rachel solo pudo suspirar. "Regresaré más tarde" dijo, con una mirada de determinación al ver que su padre no parecía estar de acuerdo. Con la ayuda de Brittany y Leroy se puso de pie. Todos prometieron mantenerla al tanto, Sugar prometió mandarle mensajes a cada minuto. Cosa que le saco una sonrisa a todos menos a Rachel y Finn. Rachel porque no podía sonreír cuando el temor de que Quinn no la recordara por siempre la invadía, junto con ese sentimiento extraño. Y Finn porque estaba pensativo mientras fruncía el seño. Puck mantuvo un ojo puesto en él para controlarlo mientras prometía a Rachel que estaría muy al pendiente de Quinn por ella, le preocupaba que Finn cometiera una de sus tantas estupideces. Y no estaba equivocado, en cuanto Rachel y su padre se marcharon en el auto de Leroy. Finn salió corriendo hacia las salas de cuidados intensivos.

"¡Maldición!" gruñó Puck quien lo siguió para tratar de alcanzarlo antes de que este llegara a la habitación de Quinn. Pero le fue imposible, Finn entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y asustando a Santana y Judy, quien había regresado con su hija después de que los doctores le dijeron que estarían con ella en unos minutos. "Es una broma, ¿no es así? Realmente recuerdas a Rachel pero como siempre la quieres tratar mal, estás jugando con ella. ¿No sabes que ella pasó la noche aquí solo para esperar que despertaras? Sé que eres muy cruel Quinn pero nunca pensé que llegaras a estos extremos."

"Finn, ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?" pregunto Santana acercándosele de una manera amenazante. "No te tengo miedo Santana, se que te estás confabulando con Quinn para jugarle una bruma de mal gusto a Rachel. La amo y por eso quiero que te disculpes con ella ahora mismo" Quinn no había dicho nada, no entendía porque Finn la acusaba de tal manera. No entendía porque le decía que siempre quería hacerle daño a esa chica de ojos cafés, pequeña y muy linda. Como podía alguien ser cruel con tal creatura. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle aun más, los monitores del que aun tenía conectados comenzaron a mostrar un pulso más rápido. Estaba alterándose y eso no era bueno. "Finn, realmente no recuerdo quien es ella, lo siento muchísimo pero no recuerdo quien es, quisiera recordarlo porque le cause mucho dolor, lo pude ver en su rostro, pero no puedo, ¿No entiendes lo frustrante que es?, no recuerdo quien es…" Finn no pareció tranquilizarse con lo que dijo, más bien pareció enfurecerse aun más.

"No juegues Quinn, realmente me vas a decir que no recuerdas a la chica que atormentabas en los primeros años de secundaria, y que este año tenias esa extraña fijación en ella. Soy un poco lento Quinn pero me doy cuenta de las cosas. No puedo creer que la hayas olvidado. Vamos Quinn ya déjate de bromas, tienes que disculparte con Rachel ahora mismo, bueno por teléfono porque su padre se la llevo a casa, no sabes lo mucho que lloró por ti, ¡canceló nuestra boda por ti! y no entiendo porque si eres una chica des-…" pero no terminó de decir lo que iba a decir porque Judy le propinó una fuerte cachetada que hizo sangrar nuevamente su nariz. "No te permito que le hables a mi hija de esa manera. Sea lo que sea que tienes contra ella, es entre tú y Rachel. Mi hija se encuentra delicada y no necesita de tu ignorancia e imprudencia en estos momentos. Noah, por favor, llévatelo de aquí y diles a los de seguridad que este joven tiene terminantemente prohibida la visita a mi hija. Enseguida iré a confirmarles." Puck, quien se encontraba paralizado de la sorpresa en la puerta asintió y empujando fuertemente a Finn fuera de la habitación cerró la puerta.

"Realmente quisiera recordarla…" dijo Quinn en un susurró, tenia cerrados los ojos y parecía estar en mucho dolor, por suerte no tardaron mucho los doctores en llegar, y al verla tan alterada pidieron a Judy y Santana salir de la habitación, también determinaron que las visitas habían terminado por hoy y que si Quinn se encontraba mejor el día siguiente, los demás compañeros podrían pasar a visitarla.

* * *

"Realmente estoy preocupada por Quinn, la pobre a sufrido muchísimo. Ahora hay que agregar a su lista un accidente que puede dejarle secuelas de por vida y la pérdida de la memoria. Para empeorar las cosas tenía que olvidar precisamente a Rachel" Kurt suspiró mientras escuchaba a Mercedes. Los dos se encontraban algo apartados del grupo para poder hablar un poco mas privado. Mercedes se encontraba completamente consternada, no podía creer la suerte tan mala que tenia la pobre de Quinn, al principio cuando todo lo del bebe comenzó, pensaba que era karma por la manera en que había actuado en el pasado, pero cuando Quinn le ayudo con su problema con la comida, supo que dentro de ella había una chica que realmente era buena pero tal vez no sabía cómo expresarlo. Cuando le ofreció vivir con ella antes de que naciera Beth al fin comprendió la complejidad de carácter de Quinn. Kurt quien se pasaba casi todas las tardes en casa de Mercedes también pudo conocer mejor a Quinn. No hablaba mucho cuando Kurt estaba de visita, pero Mercedes le dijo una tarde que Quinn no era muy platicadora, era reservada y que le gustaba mucho pasar su tiempo leyendo un libro o escribiendo. Aun así Quinn era tranquila y lo trataba con respeto cuando llegaba, de vez en cuando pasando el rato con ellos cuando miraban una película.

Junto con Mercedes lograron descifrar sus acciones, y todas siempre estaban ligadas a una persona o más bien a un sentimiento que estaba siendo reprimido. "Quinn no es muy dada a llevar una vida sencilla, eso es seguro. Realmente lo siento por ella, parecía que al fin iba a dejar esas limitaciones que se había impuesto, especialmente después de la repentina decisión que tomaron esos dos cabezas huecas." Mercedes se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos. "¿Te dije que Quinn fue la primera en enterarse que Finn le propuso matrimonio a Rachel, porque la misma Rachel le pidió su opinión sobre eso?" Kurt negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de que Mercedes no le hubiera comentado tal noticia, después de todo se contaban todo y eso había pasado mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" Mercedes pareció avergonzarse por no haberle contado antes a Kurt pero le había echo una promesa a Quinn de no decirle a nadie más sobre eso, no pudo faltar a esa promesa ya que Quinn estaba muy seria y parecía querer llorar, pero no lo hizo. "La tarde después de que sucediera, Quinn llegó a mi casa con un semblante como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Me lo contó, parecía quererse desahogar con alguien de confianza, también me dijo que esa canción que cantó en el salón de música y lo que dijo fue un mensaje para Rachel" Kurt suspiró.

"Me pude dar cuenta que había algo mas cuando nos dijo todas esas cosas y ahora no recuerda quien es ella. Si escribiera un libro de esta novela de amor trágica creo que me ganaría un best seller" eso le sacó una sonrisa a Mercedes, aunque triste. "Y lo más interesante es que nuestra pequeña diva ni siquiera tiene la menor idea de sus propios sentimiento." No siguieron conversando porque escucharon gritos provenientes de la entrada de cuidados intensivos, eran Finn y Puck quien lo traía a empujones. "Ya déjame en paz Puckerman, ¿no entiendes que Quinn solo esta bromeando?" Puck lo empujo aun con mayor fuerza. "Hey Kurt, necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo Puck ignorando a Finn. Sam y Mike se acercaron a Puck para ayudarlo con Finn, lo sostuvieron con fuerza. "¿Qué demonios hacen?, ¡suéltenme!" dijo Finn tratando de zafarse.

"Ni loco, amigo. Si Puck está actuando de esa manera es porque metiste la pata en serio, y sabemos muy bien que tan agresivo puedes llegar a ser." dijo Sam, Mike asintió sosteniendo con mayor fuerza a Finn. "¿Que sucedió?" preguntó Kurt acercándose a ellos presintiendo saber lo que había pasado. "Tu querido hermanito pensó que era inteligente, decidió entrar al cuarto de Quinn y gritarle que su pérdida de memoria era una broma de mal gusto, resultándole en que la señora Fabray le prohibiera la visita y si no estoy mal, hasta la entrada a este hospital" Todos le dirigieron una mirada incrédula, y algunos con un toque de enfado a Finn quien por lo menos tuvo la gracia de parecer arrepentido. Después de todo, al escuchar lo que había pasado de la boca de Puckerman se escuchaba como una gran estupidez. Kurt suspiró "dile a la señora Fabray y a Quinn que realmente siento mucho la actitud de mi hermano. Lo llevaré a casa, papá y su madre no van a estar muy contentos que digamos" Finn pareció darse cuenta del grave lio en que se había metido, "Vamos Kurt, no tienes que decírselo a mamá y Burt" Kurt solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante y con la cabeza les indicó a los chicos que lo ayudaran a llevar a su hermano al auto. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" le preguntó Blaine. "No hace falta, quédate con Mercedes y los demás, necesito que alguien me mantenga informado sobre la situación de Quinn, creo que iré después a casa de Rachel para ver como se encuentra. Este cabeza dura no creo que salga de casa por un buen tiempo." Mercedes lo miró fijamente, intercambiaron una mirada que solo ellos sabían que significaba, Kurt trataría de calmar a Rachel pero a la vez empujarla por el camino que ambos sabían que era el indicado para surgir. Especialmente ahora.

* * *

Cuando Rachel llegó a su casa no intercambio palabras con ninguno de sus padres, Hiram la abrazó fuertemente, Rachel suprimió las ganas de empezar a llorar como lo había hecho en el estacionamiento. Leroy le dijo que fuera a tomar un baño y que eso la relajaría un poco mientras ellos preparaban su té favorito y algo de comer. Rachel solo asintió subiendo las escaleras a su habitación. No sentía nada, más que solo el deseo de llorar por horas y horas, aunque sabía que eso no haría que Quinn recordara quien era. Se despojó de sus ropas dejándolas tiradas en el suelo, entró al baño, prendió la regadera a toda potencia entró en la ducha caliente. Pero no podía sentirlo, no sentía absolutamente nada, ni el calor del agua ni como este tocaba su cuerpo. Simplemente se repetía las palabras de Quinn.

Dejo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua. ¿Sería temporal su amnesia o sería permanente? Aunque los recuerdos que compartía con Quinn no eran del todo buenos lo único que podía pensar era que Quinn olvidó todos esos momentos en los cuales eran casi amigas, las tardes que pasaban en el chat hablando de cualquier cosa, no eran seguidas pero la hacían sentir como que si había llegado a una relación de amistad con ella, la ocasional llamada telefónica o los mensajitos entre clases que Quinn siempre le dejaba quejándose de algún profesor. Eran momentos extraños y no tan seguidos pero eran momentos que Rachel guardaba en su corazón. Y ahora Quinn no recordaba nada de eso, sentía como que si esos momentos fueran a desaparecer si dejaba de pensar en ellos. Pero eso simplemente la hería aun más.

Salió de la ducha sin tomar una toalla hacia su cuarto, se desplomó en su cama y se envolvió con las sabanas, tendría que cambiarlas después porque las había empapado, pero no le importaba, simplemente se quedo allí, observando a la nada hasta que llego su padre Hiram con la taza de té y algunos emparedados vegetarianos. "¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?" él siempre era su confidente, y sabia mucho mejor que Leroy cuán importante es Quinn para Rachel, también sabía lo otro que ni ella misma sabia, pero eso era algo que solo ella lo podía descubrir. Rachel negó con la cabeza aunque no pudo verlo ya que estaba completamente envuelta en las sabanas.

"Rachel, ¿tienes ropa puesta?" ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Hiram suspiró y saco de los cajones de ropa algo para que se pusiera. "Vas a enfermarte si te quedas entre esas sabanas mojadas, vamos cámbiate mientras dejo estas sabanas en remojo y te traigo nuevas. Rachel tomó la ropa que su padre le dio y le entregó las sabanas. Mientras Hiram estaba ocupado con ellas Rachel se estremeció por el aire frio que entró a su cuarto. Se colocó rápidamente la ropa y volvió a tirarse en la cama, pero esta vez se quedo viendo hacia el techo. "Tienes que confiar que Quinn recordará quien eres, tu padre me dijo que aun no saben si recordará a sus demás amigos, esperemos que solo sea temporal, tienes que confiar en ella." Rachel suspiró para tratar de contener las lagrimas, realmente ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar.

"¿Que si soy la única a la que no recuerda?" Hiram se sentó al lado suyo. "Pues eso implicaría que no es permanente, y que existe la posibilidad de que recuperé la memoria" Rachel se acerco a su padre abrazándolo por la cintura, aun acostada. "Pero que pasaría si no me recuerda, no recordará ningunos de los momentos que compartimos juntas" Hiram trató de no sonreír, no era el momento apropiado para eso, aunque le parecía adorable que su hija aun no se hubiera dado cuenta. Era inexplicable lo testaruda que era Rachel con esa obsesión que tenia por Finn, Leroy y él no se habían preocupado hasta que Kurt les informó que Rachel pretendía casarse con su hermanastro. No querían entrometerse con el ciclo de la vida pero tampoco iban a dejar que su hija se arruinara la vida casándose con la persona equivocada, especialmente a una edad tan joven.

"¿Si no te recuerda, entonces no vas a estar a su lado durante la recuperación?" le preguntó, Rachel apartó el rostro de él para verlo con una mirada intensa. "Si no me recuerda pues simplemente tendré que ganarme su confianza nuevamente. No la dejaré sola aunque no sepa que algún día logramos tener algo semejante a una amistad." Hiram colocó un beso en la frente de su hija y le sonrió. "Descansa, no creo que hayas dormido mucho en el hospital. Cuando despiertes quiero que tomes tu té y comas algo, luego conversaremos sobre la posibilidad de que regreses al hospital" Rachel le sonrió aunque no con su usual brillo, asintiendo. Tomando las sabanas nuevas y secas se envolvió en ellas cerrando los ojos.

Hiram volvió a besar su frente "Duerme bien mi princesita, te prometo que al despertar todo se sentirá más positivo" dijo y salió de la habitación. Rachel abrió los ojos tomando su teléfono, buscó el último mensaje que recibió. '_Voy en camino'_ Leyéndolo una y otra vez se quedó profundamente dormida, aunque sus sueños no fueron tranquilos ni agradables.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas, tardé mucho en actualizar porque trabajé estas vacaciones, aun así espero les guste este capítulo, las cosas se ponen más interesantes.

Capilla de Amor

Por Shiori Kaiou

El camino a casa de los Hummel-Hudson fue silencioso, ambos estaban pensativos, Finn estaba más apenado y molesto porque nadie le creyó su teoría de que Quinn simplemente le estaba jugando una broma a Rachel. Aunque, después de la escena que hizo empezó a dudar de sus propias palabras, Quinn realmente parecía no recordarla.

"¿Te das cuenta que lo que hiciste en el hospital fue una de las mayores estupideces que has hecho en tu vida?" preguntó Kurt, sacando a Finn de sus pensamientos.

"No puedes culparme de creer que Quinn simplemente le estaba jugando una broma, después de todo esas dos tiene historia de no llevarse bien." dijo con un tono petulante.

Kurt le dirigió una mirada incrédula pero regreso su vista al camino. "¿Realmente me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de que ninguna de las dos es la misma de hace dos años? Rachel y Quinn han madurado, ninguno de nosotros en glee trata a Rachel de la misma manera que la tratábamos al principio." Finn bajo la mirada.

"Pero, si lo que tú dices es cierto, ¿Por qué Quinn insistía en que Rachel no se casase con migo? Eso solo significa que no quiere que Rachel sea feliz..." Kurt suspiró, a veces se preguntaba cómo fue posible que en algún momento de su vida le gustara Finn Hudson.

"Yo creo que fue todo lo contrario, Finn. Vamos hermano, no tienes que decírmelo pero sé que dentro de tu cabeza hay muchas preguntas sin resolver, eres mi hermano y me pone triste ver como esas dudas te agobian" Finn no dijo nada por unos minutos, Kurt se imaginó que como siempre Finn iba cerrarse en sí mismo.

Ese era su gran defecto, cuando se encerraba en sí mismo no observaba las cosas en perspectiva y simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, que por lo general lo llevaban a actuar sin pensar. "Realmente no se qué hacer, Kurt. Desde que mi mamá me dijo la verdad sobre mi padre es como si no supiera que hacer, es como si mis planes se fueron por el drenaje" Kurt trató de no mostrar su sorpresa ante las palabras de Finn, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano abrirse al dialogó.

"Cuando el señor Schuester le propuso matrimonio a la señorita Pilsbury pensé que ese podría ser mi futuro, ahora que ya no tenía nada. Realmente amo a Rachel, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella. Tener una familia grande y feliz. No existe duda en mi mente que Rachel es la indicada, pero… últimamente nuestra relación no era como antes, peleamos más de lo acostumbrado, siento que Rachel empezó a cambiar el día que tuvimos relaciones. No sé, me asusté con su cambio. No lo hemos hecho desde ese día, al principio pensé que era normal pero ni siquiera me dejaba abrazarla y generalmente cuando salimos o pasamos el rato juntos tiene la mirada perdida y siempre que se lo hago notar empezamos a pelear. Cuando sentí la presión de mi futuro fue cuando actué antes de perderla, le pedí que se casará con migo. Pero cuando dijo que quería tiempo para pensar, de nuevo sentí que no tenia futuro."

Finn suspiró para contener sus emociones. Kurt le coloco una mano en el hombro para demostrarle que estaba allí para escucharlo.

"Pero al final me dijo que sí. Sentí como mi vida comenzaba a tener dirección y estaba muy emocionado. Luego paso el accidente y ahora estoy aquí. En camino a casa, donde Burt me dará una reprimenda por lo que hice, que ahora veo fue una gran estupidez. Sin Rachel, ya que rompió nuestro compromiso, y sin rumbo alguno en mi vida." Kurt sentía pena por Finn.

Después de todo, aunque un poco tosco y arrebatado, muy en el fondo él era como todo adolecente, sin saber el camino. Aun él mismo tenía dudas sobre si era lo suficientemente bueno para entrar a NYADA.

"Tienes un futuro Finn, simplemente tienes que tomar las cosas con calma, aun eres joven. Si no sabes tu camino ahora, puedes detenerte y respirar antes de saber a dónde quieres ir." Finn no dijo nada, simplemente suspiro, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no quería parecer débil.

"Creo que Rachel está enamorada de alguien más."

'uh-oh' pensó Kurt tratando de parecer sorprendido "¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó.

"Es solo la manera en que Rachel me mira, al principio de nuestra relación sus ojos tenían un brillo en ellos, pero poco a poco fue opacándose, pensé que era simplemente porque ya estábamos acostumbrándonos a estar juntos pero aparte de las peleas, cuando hablábamos sobre algún tema relacionado con el club y el nombre de esta persona era mencionado sus ojos comenzaban a iluminarse como en ese entonces… ¿lo has notado?"

Kurt trato de no parecer sospechoso cuando dijo "la verdad no mucho… ¿Quién crees que es?"

Finn suspiro y coloco su cabeza contra el vidrio del auto "Vas a pensar que estoy loco, tal vez es solo mi imaginación, o el estrés que estamos pasando, realmente nunca me puse a pensarlo tan detenidamente como ahora. Pero cada vez que el nombre de Quinn es mencionado o cuando esta cerca de ella o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Quinn, sus ojos se iluminan de esa manera, pero eso no puede ser posible, porque Rachel no es gay."

Kurt trato de no mofarse del comentario de Finn. Pero decidió no hacerlo, pensó que si para él todavía era difícil comprender que existían personas homosexuales, el concepto de bisexualidad le pasaría sobre la cabeza. No estaba seguro de confirmar las sospechas de Finn, después de todo eso era entre Rachel y su hermanastro.

"¿No crees que esta conversación es mejor tenerla con Rachel que con migo? No es que no quiera apoyarte cuando necesites hablar sobre cualquier cosa, pero esta conversación va a ser más productiva con ella."

Finn suspiró nuevamente, cerrando los ojos. "Tengo miedo de cual vaya a ser su respuesta…" Kurt extendió su brazo, dándole un apretón al hombre de Finn en señal de que comprendía lo difícil que eso iba a ser, cuando al fin supiera la verdad. El problema era que la única que parecía no haberse dado cuenta era Rachel. Pero tenía un plan, después de dejar a Finn en su casa le haría una visita a su querida amiga.

* * *

La luz del monitor empezaba a molestarle más de lo acostumbrado. Rachel no había podido dormir por más que lo intentó. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes de accidentes invadían sus sueños haciendo que despertara con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por segundo. Cuando intento dormir por enésima vez se dio por vencida, se quedo un buen rato recostada, observando el techo de la habitación, recordando la mirada desconcertada de Quinn al tratar de recordarla. Se levantó y enciendo su computadora, entrando a su correo para leer los últimos correos que Quinn le había mandado.

Llevaban una clase juntas ese semestre y no hacia mucho habían terminado un proyecto en parejas, realmente no querían trabajar con alguien que no conocieran bien así que decidieron unirse. Muchos de los mensajes que se mandaron durante ese tiempo eran notas de trabajo. Compilaciones de información para agregar al proyecto, pero con forme pasaron los días los mensajes dejaron de ser tan formales.

"De: Quinn L. Fabray

Para: Rachel B. Berry

Rachel, tu testarudez está empezando a molestarme. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que aunque la clase trata de personajes importantes, Barbra Streisand no formó parte de la independencia, que es el tema que tenemos que investigar.

-Q"

Rachel sonrió, porque podía imaginarse a Quinn haciendo su mirada de exasperación característica al escribir ese correo. Al día siguiente aun la tenía porque Rachel le había enviado un ensayo sobre las razones de por qué Barbra Straisand era más importante que cualquiera de los anticuados señores que firmaron la independencia.

Habían correos en los que hablaban de lo agradecidas que estaban de no haber terminado trabajando con uno de los chicos más raros de la escuela. Rachel insistía que no era raro, simplemente diferente a los demás, cosa que solo hacía que Quinn listara las razones del porque era raro en los correos junto con sus notas.

Un día Rachel se encontraba deprimida, tuvo otra pelea con Finn y durante la clase se encontraba mas callada de lo acostumbrado. Cuando llego a su casa y reviso sus correos se encontró con uno de Quinn.

"De: Quinn L. Fabray

Para: Rachel B. Berry

No sé lo que haya sucedido entre tú y el inepto de Finn, pero sea lo que sea, no dejes que eso te afecte, por mi experiencia (tal vez sea algo incomodo que lo mencione… ya sabes por nuestra historia) puedo asegurarte que Finn es un tarado para hablar, y aunque no sea su intención, sé que es imposible no enfadarse. Solo recuerda, tu ere mucho más inteligente y talentosa que cualquiera en este pueblo.

-Q"

No supo porque pero ese correo despertó en ella un deseo enorme de desahogarse con alguien. Rápidamente respondió al correo. Contándole a Quinn como las cosas con Finn habían empeorado después de aquel día.

"De: Quinn L. Fabray

Para: Rachel B. Berry

Un momento como ese puede cambiar tu vida, tómalo de alguien quien sufrió las consecuencias. Te sientes como una persona diferente, es normal. ¿Pero es eso lo que realmente te molesta? Si hay algo más que te moleste… puedes contar con migo, se que tal vez no me tengas mucha confianza, realmente no te culpo…

-Q"

Rachel no pudo contestar a ese correo, ya que ese mismo día Finn le propuso matrimonio y fue cuando las cosas empezaron a desmoronarse aun más. Sabía la razón por la cual Quinn insistía tanto en que el compromiso era un error, Quinn sabia por todo lo que estaba pasando Rachel. El último correo que tenia de Quinn fue después de la pelea que tuvieron en la tienda de vestidos.

"De: Quinn L. Fabray

Para: Rachel B. Berry

Solo quiero que seas feliz."

Esa noche lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sintió como todo el peso del mundo la sofocaba y se sentía encajonada y sin salida. Cerró su correo, apago la computadora y se acurrucó de nuevo en su cama. Alguien llamó a su puerta.

"Rae, Kurt ha venido a visitarte. ¿Quieres que pase? ¿O aun no te sientes bien? Puedo decirle que pase en otro momento." Rachel negó con la cabeza, "Esta bien, quisiera hablar con él para saber lo que pasó con Quinn después de que me marché" su padre asintió un poco titubeante.

"Hey Rachel, ¿te encuentras mejor? Tu padre me dijo que era probable que estuvieras durmiendo pero por lo que veo no parece" Kurt se sentó a su lado en la cama, envolviéndola en un abrazo compasivo.

"Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo único que puedo ver es accidentes de automóviles. No puedo dormir, no creo poder dormir en mucho tiempo" Kurt volvió a abrazarla.

"Con el tiempo pasará, creo que nadie podrá dormir en mucho tiempo." Rachel suspiró, aferrándose a su amigo como si fuera un salva vidas. La presencia de Kurt parecía tranquilizarla, ya que el poseía un semblante tranquilo, lo que significaba que Quinn se encontraba bien.

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó, apartándose de Kurt para que los dos pudieran acomodarse mejor en la cama.

"Se han prohibido temporalmente las visitas por los exámenes extra que tiene que realizar los doctores, por… ya sabes, la amnesia que sufre" Rachel asintió, dirigiendo su mirada al techo, Kurt la observaba detenidamente.

"Es mejor que te enteres por mí que por los demás. Conoces a Finn y sabes cómo es de cabeza dura, cuando te fuiste entro a la habitación de Quinn demandando saber el porqué Quinn estaba fingiendo su amnesia." Rachel se levantó de la cama rápidamente con una expresión de enfado que Kurt nunca había visto en su vida.

"¡Qué demonios le pasa a Finn! ¿¡Tiene siempre que ser tan desconfiado y arrebatado!? ¿Cómo es posible que crea que Quinn está fingiendo solo para jugarme una mala broma? Lo vi en sus ojos, Quinn trataba con todo de recordarme y pude ver su frustración al no poder hacerlo, ¿Cómo es posible fingir algo como eso?"

Kurt trato de sostenerla para tranquilizarla ya que estaba temblando de lo agitada que se encontraba. "No voy a defenderlo, pero lo conoces, a él le cuesta entender que las cosas han cambiado entre ustedes, que ya no existe esa enemista de hace dos años."

Rachel respiró profundamente para calmarse. "Eso no justifica sus acciones, Kurt."

Él solo asintió. "Claro que no, es por eso que la señora Fabray le ha prohibido la visita indefinidamente, y mi padre le prohibió salir de casa por unas semanas, después del sermón más grande de su vida sobre la manera más prudente de actuar en ciertas situaciones."

Rachel asintió satisfecha con lo que escuchó. "Creo que tendré que hablar también con él sobre esto, no puede llegar al cuarto de Quinn y gritarle sin fundamento alguno."

Kurt encontró su entrada, era momento de poner las cosas en claro con Rachel. "¿No crees que tal vez las acciones de Finn fueron influenciadas por algo más que simple desconfianza hacia Quinn?"

Rachel se paró en seco. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó apartando la mirada de Kurt. "No creas que te voy a decir esto porque soy un soplón, sino porque me preocupa mi hermano, me preocupas tú y solo quiero que los dos sean felices. Camino a casa Finn me comentó sobre sus peleas, me dijo que tenía sospechas del porque eran causadas" Rachel se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su ventana, Kurt pudo notar el cambio en su postura, estaba tensa, como temerosa de lo que Kurt iba a decir.

"Me dijo que sospechaba que tú no lo amabas más, y que sabía de quien estabas enamorada" Rachel y Kurt quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Kurt empezaba a desesperarse y cuando abrió la boca para comentar algo más, Rachel preguntó.

"¿Quién?"

Kurt suspiró porque el tono de voz de Rachel era quebrado, como si estuviera tratando de contener miles de emociones.

"Quinn" dijo simplemente, observando como poco a poco el rostro de Rachel se llenaba de lágrimas y movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

"No es posible…" dijo en voz baja, pero Kurt pudo ver como esas barreras que había armado empezaban a derrumbarse y la claridad la invadía. Como si el simple hecho de que una tercera persona pronunciara sus pensamientos abriera las puertas de la represa emocional.

"Me torturó por los primeros meses de secundaria" decía Rachel.

"Por las cuales Quinn parece extremadamente arrepentida" contesto Kurt dudando de que Rachel lo hubiera escuchado.

"Apenas y somos amigas" dijo pero Kurt volvió a contestar.

"Su relación a progresado de una manera tal que 'apenas' no llega a describir lo unidas que son, por lo visto hasta confías mas en ella que en mi por lo que parece."

Rachel lo miró detenidamente, Kurt se sonrió para sus adentros ya que pudo ver en su mirada la misma que Quinn tenía al verla.

"No soy gay" dijo por ultimó Rachel.

Era como que si sus inseguridades tratasen de ponerle un último obstáculo. "Me sorprende que tú, con dos padres no conozcas todos los términos de diversidad que existen, B esta en el slogan por una razón." Le dirigió a Rachel una sonrisa comprensiva, después de todo el también había pasado por la negación. Rachel se desplomó de rodillas, asustando a Kurt quien corrió a su lado.

"No puede ser, ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? ¿Cuándo me enamoré tan perdidamente de Quinn Fabray?" Kurt quería cantar de la emoción porque su trabajo, aunque simple, había funcionado.

Rachel Berry al fin vio la luz. Aunque ahora comenzaba lo más difícil. Al comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Quinn, la pérdida de memoria de esta iba a ser mucho más dolorosa para Rachel. Solo esperaba que la voluntad de Rachel fuera tan fuerte como siempre lo había demostrado.

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Mil pero mil disculpas por actualizar hasta estos momentos, el semestre no me permitió ni respirar pero estoy muy feliz con los resultados, las vacaciones son oficiales así que a esperar actualizaciones más frecuentes, espero les guste el capitulo porque es extremadamente tarde en estos momentos y estoy escribiendo medio dormida pero necesitaba terminarlo ¡ya! Así que perdonen mis errores, ¡nos vemos pronto queridos lectores! No olviden reviews, ¡adoro escuchar de ustedes!

Capilla de Amor

Capítulo VIII

Cuando Judy y Santana regresaron a la sala de espera en donde encontraron al grupo de compañeros con expresiones de preocupación, fueron interrogadas incesantemente. Santana no estaba de humor, Brittany actuó rápido para apartarla de sus compañeros que no dejaban de preguntar uno tras otro por Quinn, ya que sabía que si no la separaba de ellos el temperamento de su novia podía estallar y causar muchos más problemas.

Rápidamente se la llevo fuera del hospital en donde Santana pudiera respirar aire puro y tranquilizarse. Fuera del hospital había un pequeño parque público, parecía ser una extensión del área de recreación de los enfermos porque en él había personas vestidas con batas azules caminando o en silla de ruedas. Brittany tomó la mano de Santana, dirigiéndola a una de las bancas cercanas a la entrada.

"Santana, amor, respira" susurró Brittany acariciando la espalda de Santana.

Poco a poco su respiración fue normalizándose, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y después de un tiempo se recostó sobre Brittany, abrazándola fuertemente como nunca quisiera dejarla ir. La verdad era que no podía evitar pensar que haría ella si estuviera en los zapatos de Rachel, estaría más que devastada, estaría perdida sin Brittany. Este pensamiento provocó en ella un deseo de besar a Brittany pero se contuvo porque no quería preocupar a Brittany, sabía que lo estaba por la manera en que la miraba. Brittany sabia lo sensible que era realmente Santana, cosas como esta la afectaban más de lo que afectaban a cualquiera.

"¿Y Berry?" preguntó Santana, apartándose un poco de Brittany sin dejarla ir.

"Su padre la llevo a casa para que pudiera descansar un poco y tranquilizarse. ¿Qué sucedió con Finn?" Santana trató de contener su temperamento que comenzaba a agitarse con solo escuchar el nombre de ese estúpido muchacho.

"Entró al cuarto como alma endemoniada, exigiéndole a Quinn que dejara de estar bromeando con su amnesia, juró que si no fuera porque la señora Fabray llego antes que yo le hubiera roto la nariz otra vez" Brittany acarició la espalda de su novia, esta vez hasta Brittany pensaba que lo que había hecho Finn sobrepaso el limite.

"¿Cómo está Quinn?" Santana suspiró.

"No muy bien, al parecer cuando intenta recordar empieza a dolerle la cabeza, pero no sabremos más hasta que nos digan los doctores. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, es como si una fuerza no quisiera que Quinn sea feliz" dijo Santana terminando en un susurro. Brittany la abrazo y dijo con ese tono de voz que siempre la tranquilizaba.

"Yo creo que es una prueba, como cuando tú y yo aun no estábamos juntas y tú no querías reconocer que era tu novia pero luego empecé a salir con Artie y tú hiciste todo lo posible por recuperarme aunque fueron cosas no muy agradables. Pero aun así pasamos esas pruebas y ahora eres mi novia oficial, es lo mismo para Quinn y Rachel. Esta es tu prueba, y si logran pasarla estoy segura de que serán felices como tú y yo" Brittany beso su frente.

Santana aun se sentía mal por todo lo que hizo en esa época, le costó trabajo pero se disculpo con Artie y todo quedo en paz. Brittany tenía razón, esto era la prueba más grande de las dos chicas, pero ella pensaba diferente, esta prueba no era para Quinn, esta prueba era para Rachel.

"Creo que es mejor regresar antes de que los doctores salgan" dijo Santana, tomando la mano de Brittany al pararse y caminar hacia el hospital.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Brittany abrazando el brazo de Santana observándola con un poco de preocupación.

"Si, ya no estoy lo suficientemente enfadada como para cortarles la cabeza a nadie" Sonrió, Brittany se tranquilizó al ver que los ojos de Santana reflejaban tranquilidad y juntas regresaron a la sala del hospital.

* * *

El dolor en su cabeza la hacía ver luces blancas así que cerró los ojos pero cuando los cerraba el rostro descorazonado de la pequeña castaña, las palabras de Finn no abandonaban su mente, se repetían una y otra vez empeorando el dolor y confundiéndola cada vez más. Le era imposible imaginarse siendo tan cruel con esa chica que no conocía. Pero el pensar sobre eso solo agravaba su situación.

"Pronto se sentirá mejor señorita Fabray" dijo una vos a su lado, pero no quiso abrir los ojos porque aun le molestaban las luces. Pocos segundos después sintió un liquido frio entrar a su cuerpo por el suero, imaginó que la persona, quien sospechaba, era una enfermera le había administrado algún calmante. A lo lejos escuchó a los doctores hablar sobre su estado. Decían cosas como sobre su cerebro que no alcanzaba a entender. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo y empezó a sentirse somnolienta. Abrió los ojos despacio y una joven enfermera le sonrió.

"No puedo recordarla" dijo, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se desvanecían a cada minuto que pasaba, sus ojos empezaban a sentirse pesados. Pero no quería dormir.

"Es probable que sufra un caso de amnesia selectiva, señorita" dijo la enfermera con un tono triste, los doctores parecían satisfechos de que los signos vitales estuvieran estables de nuevo. Se acercaron a ella pero Quinn estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

"Le haremos exámenes mañana, solo descanse todo lo que pueda por ahora, no se preocupe señorita Fabray, todo estará bien" fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia gracias a los tranquilizantes.

Pero su descanso no fue tranquilo, sus sueños estaban plagados de recuerdos extraños de alguien sin rostro.

_-*-*- No quería demostrarlo pero estaba extremadamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que regresaba a clases siendo una persona totalmente nueva. No fue nada difícil convencer a su padre de que le financiara la operación cuando se lo pidió, después de todo él siempre había estado decepcionado de la manera en que se miraba. Comparándola cuanto podía con su hermana mayor, quien era la hija perfecta. Bella, sobresaliente en las clases y dedicada a su iglesia. Lucy no era ni la más remota sombra de lo que era Francine Fabray. _

_Toda su vida intento parecerse a su hermana, pero lastimosamente aun con las notas más altas de su clase y su perfecto comportamiento en los servicios no le eran suficientes para satisfacer las exigencias de su padre. Su físico, heredado de los abuelos de su padre no le permitían ser esa hija perfecta. Pero su padre no lo demostraba directamente, siempre era de la manera más sutil y cruel que pudiera. Un comentario cualquiera era una indirecta hacia la manera en que se miraba. Su madre no decía nada, simplemente dejaba que su padre llevara sus vidas a su antojo, y no era de gran ayuda a su condición física ya que siempre complacía sus antojos. Comía de una manera compulsiva y eso se debía más a la manera en que era molestada en la escuela. _

_Eso fue hasta que un día ya no pudo más, pidiéndole a su padre que la dejara realizarse una cirugía que para una niña tan joven como ella era absurda imaginar que fuera legal. Pero su padre tenía influencias y logro que sucediera. Suplico a sus padres cambiarla de escuela, sabía que aun cuando cambio su apariencia, su pasado en su antigua escuela nunca se desvanecería y siempre seria Lucy Caboosey. _

_Pero su nerviosismo no duro mucho, ya que al entrar a su nueva escuela muchas personas empezaron a prestarle atención de una manera positiva e interesada. Las primeras semanas fueron las mejores de su vida, los chicos le prestaban atención y las chicas la admiraban por su belleza e inteligencia. Todo era perfecto hasta que llego ese fatídico día. _

_Era un día como todos los demás en los que era saludada por muchas amistades y chicos que querían salir con ella. Pero toda su normalidad cambio esa mañana, al entrar a la clase de ciencia, posar sus ojos en una persona que jamás había visto en las semanas que llevaba en la escuela. Esa persona inspiró en ella esos sentimientos que había reprimido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esos sentimientos que la hacían imperfecta ante su padre. Sentimientos que nunca más quiso tener dentro. Ese fue el día en que se unió a las porristas, no le fue muy difícil ya que al verla Sue Silvester la admitió sin una prueba previa, ese mismo día le concedió el honor al capitán del equipo de ser su novio, el mismo día en que los ataques con granizada a los "nerds" comenzaron._

_Cuando llegó a casa ese día, su madre y su padre nunca estuvieron tan felices de escuchar todo lo que había logrado alcanzar en un solo día. Y hasta parecían complacidos con saber cómo inicio esa cruel rutina hacia "chicos que merecen saber su lugar en la escuela" se sintió feliz pero en su corazón algo gritaba que todo lo que había hecho la llevaría a un camino lleno de errores. Simplemente por ese sentimiento que una persona desconocida había despertado en ella.-*-*-*_

* * *

Como era de esperarse las visitas fueron suspendidas porque los doctores recomendaron mantener tranquila a Quinn, sin ninguna alteración emocional que pudiera ser causada por la presencia de sus compañeros. Los doctores diagnosticaron que Quinn sufría de amnesia selectiva, la cual es el tipo de amnesia que se da por incapacidad de recordar ciertas situaciones o detalles y en ocasiones personas. Es una perdida sutil y discriminativa y es causada por emociones muy fuertes que la persona o en este caso el cuerpo trata de reprimir.

Al escuchar esto todos los chicos se vieron unos a los otros, todos pensando lo mismo, ya que con los acontecimientos sucedidos antes del accidente era muy obvio lo que estaba sucediendo y porque Quinn se comportaba de esa manera. Como habían dicho Santana y Kurt, los únicos que no parecían percatarse eran Rachel y Finn.

Los doctores no sabían de una cura concreta pero conocían de casos en los cuales solo duraba un tiempo. Pero en el caso de Quinn no podían estar seguros ya que cada persona se recuperaba de diferente manera, había una posibilidad de que no recordara quien era Rachel por el resto de su vida. Esto solo hiso que todos se sintieran muy mal por Rachel y decidieron pensar positivo. Quinn recuperaría la memoria de Rachel.

Mucho más tarde, ese día, recibieron una llamada, al teléfono de Santana. Era Rachel, le sorprendió un momento que Rachel supiera su número pero luego recordó que Brittany lo había grabado en la memoria del teléfono de Rachel hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Su novia era una creatura muy escurridiza cuando quería.

"Berry" al pronunciar esto muchos de sus compañeros que estaban cerca de ella prestaron atención a lo que hablaba, trató de no molestarse, comprendiendo que todos estaban preocupados por Rachel.

"¿Cómo está, Santana?" contestó Rachel, algo en su tono de voz levanto la curiosidad en Santana.

"No muy bien, parece que sufre de memoria selectiva, dada por traumas emocionales, te seré franca Rachel, existe la posibilidad que nunca te recuerde" muchos de sus compañeros no parecieron estar muy de acuerdo que fuera brutalmente sincera, especialmente en un momento como este.

Rachel no dijo nada por unos minutos. Santana podía escuchar como Rachel trataba de no llorar y se sintió mal por su actitud entonces prosiguió.

"Pero según los doctores existen casos de personas que han recuperado la memoria sin problemas, así que no te preocupes tanto, yo se que la terca de Quinn no se dejara vencer por su propio cerebro. Pronto recordará quien eres, ya lo veras" Rachel suprimió un sollozo pero dijo en un tono normal.

"Lo importante ahora es saber si podrá volver a caminar, confió en Quinn, se que recuperará su memoria" Santana sintió de nuevo esa intriga sobre el tono de Rachel.

"¿Ha sucedido algo?" preguntó, no pudiendo contener su curiosidad más tiempo.

"No es el momento para hablar de eso." Dijo Rachel, al fondo se escucho como se abría y cerraba una puerta. "Le diré a mis padres que necesito regresar. No puedo quedarme más en casa, ya me siento mejor he comido, aseado y descansado lo suficiente como para regresar al hospital.

"Berry, no puedes hacer nada, es mejor que te quedes en casa-"Rachel la interrumpió.

"Santana, no puedo. Tienes que comprender como me siento, no puedo quedarme en mi casa sabiendo que todos ustedes están esperando por Quinn, siento que necesito estar allí. Disculpa Santana pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, necesito estar allí por Quinn, aunque no me recuerde" Santana sonrió, aliviada que Rachel recuperara esa pasión que tanto la caracterizaba. Si Quinn no la recordaba nunca, Santana estaba segura de que Rachel regresaría a su vida aun si tuviera que ser a fuerza de determinación.

"Hey, para nada, haz lo que quieras. Nosotros aquí estaremos sin movernos. Bueno tal vez algunos porque parase que deben regresar a casa" dijo, observando a algunos de sus compañeros que no dejaban de ver sus teléfonos.

"Es comprensible, no necesitan quedarse. Quinn estará bien cuando regresen" sonido de platos se escuchaba al fundo, la voz de uno de los padres de Rachel peguntándole si estaba mejor también se escucho.

"Debo irme Santana, pero estaré allí en pocos minutos… no, me tomará un tiempo. Necesito hacer algo antes, y esto ya no puede esperar más." Santana parpadeó sorprendida por la convicción de Rachel, era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente a la que había abandonado el hospital hace pocas horas.

"Está bien" dijo solamente y Rachel colgó.

Brittany quien estaba al lado suyo durante toda la conversación le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al ver que Santana parecía sorprendida e intrigada.

"¿Qué paso?" Santana le dirigió una mira divertida como la sonrisa de su novia.

"No sé qué ah sucedido pero creo que Berry está a punto de realizar la decisión más certera de su vida" Santana la beso dulcemente en un reflejo de emoción. Brittany empezó a reír y abrazó a Santana. Todos los chicos que aun seguían prestándole atención estaban confundidos por la actitud de Santana.

* * *

"Rachel, no." Dijo Hiram por enésima vez.

"Necesito ir a casa de Finn y regresar al hospital, no puedo quedarme aquí" insistió Rachel.

Leroy simplemente observaba cayado la discusión que tenían su esposo y su hija. Pero ya se estaba desesperando.

"Hiram, déjala ir. No podemos retenerla, somos sus padres pero es su vida. Si ella quiere regresar al hospital y hablar con Finn. Si tú no la llevas yo la llevaré" Rachel gritó de emoción y se abalanzo sobre su padre, dándole un abrazo fuerte.

"No estés tan feliz, si por mi fuera no te dejaría ir, pero siento que es algo muy importante" Rachel asintió, le dio un abrazo a Hiram aunque el tardó en soltarla. Podía lidiar con sus padres después pero en estos momentos debía prepararse para decirle a Finn que lo que había entre ellos era historia.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ¡SORPRESA! Un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, compensando la larga espera de meses. Esperemos que mi inspiración siga fluyendo para que pueda regalarles más capítulos sin esperar tanto tiempo. Espero les guste, la verdad a mi me gustó mucho. Como siempre, me encanta escuchar de ustedes y sus pensamientos sobre los capítulos, ¡dejen review!

Capilla de Amor

Capitulo IX

Cuando insistió a sus padres que la dejaran ir a la casa de Finn lo había hecho con toda la convicción del mundo, era una urgencia que no dejaba que respirase muy bien, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Finn lo más pronto posible. Después de que Kurt regresara a su casa ella se desplomó en su cama pensando mil cosas a la vez, prevaleciendo fuertemente ese sentimiento exhilarante de saber de quién uno está enamorado. No podía dejar de pensar en esos momentos compartidos con la ex porrista.

Cuanto más llenaban su cabeza más se daba cuenta de lo ciega que había sido sobre sus propios sentimientos. Como pudo ignorar la manera en que se corazón se aceleraba con el solo hecho de ver a Quinn en los pasillos o como últimamente no dejaba de mirar a Quinn cuando esta no le estaba poniendo atención o no se peleaban como era de costumbre.

Tuvo que pensar profundamente porque no se había dado cuenta de todas estas señales que su cuerpo desde hacía mucho tiempo le mandaba (aun no estaba segura del momento exacto en el cual le atrajo Quinn) y llego a la conclusión de que en su pequeña cabeza no cavia la noción de estar enamorada de otra persona cuando se estaba en una relación con alguien. Para ella, que siempre fue rechazada por las personas desde muy pequeña, el hecho de que un chico se fijara en ella y estuviera dispuesto a tener una relación sentimental con ella era tan inusual que en su cabeza, el desarrollar sentimientos hacia alguien más, era insólito e improbable.

Pero ese pensamiento solo la había llevado a tomar decisiones equivocadas de las cuales se arrepentía, como el hecho de entregarle su virginidad a un chico el cual, aunque en esos momentos no estuviera consciente de ello, ya no amaba.

Ahora que se encontraba de camino a casa de Finn su valor estaba faltándole, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa y un poco mareada porque no había comido mucho, pero no podía retractarse de su decisión. No era justo ni para Finn ni para ella misma engañarse y pensar que las cosas eran lo mismo de hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque estaba nerviosa, decidió ocupar sus pensamientos con lo que iba a decirle a Finn para no pensar en Quinn. Esa hermosa rubia que la retaba a dar lo mejor de sí pero apoyándola a su manera. Quinn, la bella Quinn quien en estos momentos no recordaba quien era ella y la que al parecer estaba enamorada de alguien más que no era Rachel.

Cada vez que pensaba esto su corazón empezaba a dolerle, no quería que este dolor la consumiera mientras trataba de terminar las cosas con Finn. No quería pensar que antes de tenerla ya la había perdido.

"Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?" la preocupación de su padre incitaba a que las lagrimas que trataba de reprimir mojaran su rostro.

"Estoy bien" dijo simplemente, observando las casas pasar por la ventana del auto. Su padre al notar que estaba a punto de llorar no hizo comentario alguno y siguió manejando.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron en llagar a la casa de los Hummel, Rachel respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del auto, pero su padre la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?" Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"Estaré bien, el padre y la madre de Kurt están en casa y estoy segura de que no dejaran que me pase nada. Me esperarás ¿verdad?" Leroy asintió soltando su brazo y dejándola salir del auto.

Antes de tocar a la puerta respiró profundamente, armándose de valor. Le abrió la madre de Finn, al verla, se sorprendió porque no esperaba verla después de lo que había sucedido con Finn.

"Buenas tardes, quisiera saber si Finn tiene permitido visitas, necesito hablar con él de algo muy importante" la madre de Finn solo asintió dejándola pasar.

"Realmente no tiene permitido ni salir de su cuarto pero como eres tú y veo por tu expresión que lo que tienes que hablar con mi hijo no puede esperar. Solo te pido algo, sea lo que sea que hables con él, por favor no le rompas el corazón. Se como es pero en el fondo él es un buen chico" Rachel trago saliva, y asintió cortamente, porque sabía que no cumpliría esa promesa.

"Está en su cuarto, sabes donde es, no es que no disfrute tu visita pero como está castigado tendré que pedirte que seas lo más breve posible, Burt fue muy estricto en ese punto." Rachel asintió nuevamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Finn, realmente deseaba que todo saliera de lo más tranquilo posible, pero esperaba una pelea, solo deseaba que Finn mantuviera baja su voz o sus padres la sacarían de la casa mucho antes de terminar la conversación.

Al llegar al cuarto escucho el ruido del televisor, supuso que Finn estaba jugando con uno de sus videojuegos como siempre lo hacía. Volvió a respirar profundamente y toco a la puerta. Los pasos de Finn se escucharon acercarse.

"Tengo todo el derecho de jugar si qui-"se detuvo al ver que no era su madre la que estaba a la puerta, sino Rachel, quien parecía más diminuta de lo acostumbrado frente a él. No lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Finn preguntó con un tono que no escondía su felicidad al verla, lo que la hizo sentirse más culpable de lo que estaba por hacer, pero no lo suficiente como para perder su determinación.

"¿Podemos hablar?" El rostro de Finn perdió esa esperanza que tenia al verla cuando escucho estas temidas palabras.

"Sí, claro, pasa" dejo pasar a Rachel y cerró la puerta del cuarto pero se apartó de ella para que Rachel no pensara que la estaba encerrando y no se sintiera intimidada, todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho en el hospital y prefería no darle más motivos a Rachel para no confiar en él.

"Siéntate por favor" dijo Rachel señalándole la cama a Finn para que se sentase. Finn dudó un momento pero lo hizo, observando cómo Rachel caminaba de lado a lado, moviendo sus manos una con la otra en su manera habitual cuando estaba nerviosa. Quería hablar pero decidió no hacerlo, Rachel se detuvo, respiro profundamente por enésima vez y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

"Finn, primero que nada quiero decirte que lo que hiciste en el hospital esta mañana fue lo más tonto que pudiste haber hecho en tu vida, Quinn no está fingiendo que me ha olvidado, hablé con Santana hace unas horas y me ha dicho que los doctores le han diagnosticado amnesia selectiva. La manera en que actuaste fue muy irresponsable e irrespetuosa no solo con Quinn sino también con su madre." Finn asintió bajando la mirada.

"Lo sé, y me arrepiento" dijo pero no siguió hablando. Cosa que realmente sorprendió a Rachel porque Finn tendía a excusarse con un largo discurso sin dejar espacio a reproches. Rachel continuó.

"Sin embargo, quiero enfatizar que lo que voy a decirte en estos momentos no tiene relación con lo ocurrido hoy, sino que es algo de lo que yo no me había percatado por mis pensamientos erróneos sobre lo que significa estar enamorada y tener una relación." Finn levantó la mirada, Rachel vio en sus ojos ese temor reprimido que no pudo ocultar. El sabía lo que se venía, pero también pudo observar su resignación y eso la sorprendió que tardo unos segundo en continuar.

"Finn, me apena muchísimo que las cosas hayan llegado hasta este punto, no debí continuar algo de lo que muy dentro de mi ya había desaparecido. No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero herirte, eso es lo último que deseo pero en estas situaciones es imposible no terminar con el corazón roto. Realmente espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y podamos llegar a tener esa relación que alguna vez tuvimos cuando empezamos a conocernos." Finn trago saliva, sus ojos empezaban a mostrar esas lagrimas que trataba de reprimir.

"Estas terminado con migo" dijo, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Rachel asintió pero no bajo la mirada. Le dolía haber hecho sufrir a Finn, aunque no era un chico muy brillante, y tenía problemas de personalidad, el tiempo que estuvo con él, por lo menos el tiempo en que no peleaban, había sido un amigo muy comprensivo y querido aunque no fuese el novio perfecto.

"Si" dijo simplemente, Finn respiró profundamente pero no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

"¿Todo este tiempo nuestra relación no significo nada para ti?" Rachel, suspiró temblorosamente al escuchar sus palabras empapadas de tristeza.

"Claro que no, te ame mucho Finn, pero la gente cambia y los sentimientos también. No podía seguir mintiéndote o mintiéndome a mi misma sobre lo que siento. No es justo para ninguno" Rachel se acerco a Finn para colocar una mano sobre su hombro pero Finn la detuvo.

"No, en estos momentos no te me acerques" dijo, limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

"Finn…"

"Es por Quinn, ¿no es así? Te gusta y te has olvidado de mi" Rachel se sorprendió tanto que se aparto un poco de Finn. Él la miraba expectante pero sus ojos reflejaban la furia que su tristeza no dejaba pasar. Le entró un deseo de evadir la pregunta pero sabía que no sería justo así que se armo de valor y respondió.

"Si, me eh enamorado de Quinn Fabray" Finn se levantó abruptamente asustando a Rachel pero el simplemente camino hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Los puños fuertemente apretados pero no descargo su furia con los objetos inanimado como era su costumbre.

"Entonces, ¿eres gay?" dijo sin mirar a Rachel. Ella tardó en responder por el simple hecho que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza porque pensó que Finn iba a hacerle daño.

"No precisamente, para mí el amor no tiene genero. Cuando el amor llega no es importante con quien es sino como es la persona." Finn colocó su puño sobre la ventana, Rachel tenía miedo que fuera a descargar su furia contra ella y se hiciera daño. Pero simplemente se recostó sobre la ventana, su reflejo en esta demostraba que Finn respiraba profundamente para contenerse.

"Entonces solo te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás" Rachel negó con la cabeza y respondió.

"Te prometo por todo lo que tengo que mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron sinceros. En el tiempo que te ame no hubo ningún momento que lo dudará."

"Pero dudaste, tus sentimientos hacia mi cambiaron, ¿cómo se si todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos realmente solo pretendías y en realidad estabas enamorada de Quinn?" Rachel contuvo su frustración, aunque esa pregunta era una de las cuales atormentaban sus pensamientos mientras más analizaba sus sentimientos por Quinn, ¿desde cuándo empezó todo? No dijo nada acerca de sus dudas para no provocar más a Finn.

"No Finn, durante los primeros momentos de nuestra relación el único que estaba en mi corazón eras tú" Finn volteo a verla fijamente.

"¿Cuándo entonces?" Rachel sabía que su respuesta lo heriría aun más. Pero su desesperación no le permitió mentir.

"Antes de comenzar el ultimo año" dijo. El rostro de Finn enrojeció.

"¿Desde tanto tiempo atrás? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Rachel desvió la mirada.

"Mi estúpida idea de que no podía enamorarme de alguien mas mientras estaba en una relación nublo mi razón… realmente lo siento Finn…" él se acerco rápidamente a Rachel, ella retrocedió hasta toparse con la puerta, los ojos de Finn estaban enrojecidos de furia.

"Perdimos la virginidad juntos" dijo, su respiración era agitada, su rostro estaba cerca del de Rachel. Ella trato de no mostrar su temor.

"Lo siento, Finn. De veras lo siento mucho" Finn coloco sus puños a ambos lados de Rachel con fuerza, pero simplemente empezó a llorar, sollozos tan profundos y desgarradores que rompieron el corazón de Rachel. Tentativamente colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de Finn, él comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad, lentamente lo abrazó y él se aferró a ella como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.

"Lo siento" repetía una y otra vez Rachel.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Finn descargó todas sus emociones en forma de llanto. Rachel nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera, la cabeza de Finn estaba recostada en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza de una manera que no era intima como si fueran amantes, sino más bien como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Nada más que buenos amigos.

"Tengo que irme" dijo, Finn se levantó y limpio su rostro con las sabanas de su cama. Tragó saliva y suspiró cortadamente.

"Tienes que regresar al hospital" dijo, su voz rasposa por tanto llorar.

"Si" dijo Rachel, levantándose y caminando a la puerta pero Finn la detuvo atrapando uno de sus brazos.

"Rachel… ¿podrías decirle a la señora Fabray que estoy realmente arrepentido de haber actuado de esa manera?" Rachel asintió. Pero Finn no soltó su brazo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó tratando de suprimir su rencor al recordar los sentimientos de Rachel. Rachel sabia de lo que hablaba y respondió.

"Estar a su lado, apoyarla en todo lo que pueda" Finn apretó su brazo suavemente.

"¿Aun cuando no te recuerda y no puedes estar con ella? Además no sabes si a Quinn también le gustan las chicas. Siempre ha tenido novios y nunca expreso más que rencor hacia ti." Rachel sonrió, confundiendo a Finn con esa sonrisa.

"Hay cosas que no sabes de Quinn, no estoy segura si tenga una oportunidad con ella, pero ya no nos odiamos Finn, se ha convertido en una gran amiga para mí." Finn soltó su brazo y asintió aun confundido pero no dijo más.

"Espero verte pronto en el hospital, le diré a la señora Fabray lo que me has dicho, estoy segura que te perdonará muy pronto" Finn sonrió aun que sin mucha alegría pero eso tranquilizo a Rachel. En un impulso, se acerco a él y beso su frente. Finn se aparto de ella muy sorprendido. Rachel sonrió.

"Nos vemos pronto Finn, recuerda que eres un buen amigo y no quiero perderte" Finn asintió, su rostro aunque triste mostraba alivio al saber que Rachel quería que siguiera formando parte de su vida.

Al salir del cuarto de Finn se topó con Kurt.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto este, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. Rachel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todo bien" Kurt asintió.

"No te preocupes por Finn, estará bien después de que se atasque de comida y descargue sus frustraciones con video juegos. ¿Vas al hospital?" Rachel asintió.

"No puedo regresar porque mi papá me ha dejado de guardia para cuidar que Finn no salga de la casa, pero cuando puedas dile a Quinn que espero su pronta recuperación" Rachel asintió otra vez, abrazó a Kurt con fuerza y dijo.

"Gracias Kurt" él la abrazó también con fuerza y rió un poco.

"No fue nada, yo simplemente pateé tu trasero testarudo para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba frente a él desde mucho tiempo" Rachel rió también y se despidió de él y de la señora Hummel quien estaba en la entrada esperando a que ella saliera.

Entró al auto y su padre le colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apretándola con fuerza.

"Bien hecho Rae" Rachel asintió, sus padres parecían saber mucho más de lo que ella sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos. Estaba agradecida por tener dos padres tan comprensivos como los que tenía.

No había mucho tráfico esa tarde hacia que llegaron rápido al hospital. Al estacionar cerca de la entrada su padre le dijo.

"No creas que permitiremos que te quedes otra noche en el hospital" Rachel estuvo a punto de protestar pero Leroy prosiguió.

"Tú padre y yo regresaremos a media noche para que regreses a casa y puedas tener un descanso apropiado, no serás de utilidad si duermes en las bancas del hospital. Quinn necesita que tengas todas las fuerzas del mundo para que estés a su lado apoyándola. Ya te lo eh dicho y no cambiare mi posición" Rachel no pudo más que suspirar y asentir. Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre corrió al hospital.

En cuanto la vieron sus compañeros, estos se acercaron a ella pero no fue sino Brittany quien prácticamente corrió hacia ella, abalanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola con fuerza, levantándola y dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

"Britts déjala ya, se va a marear" Santana dijo sonriéndole a su novia y a Rachel. Cuando Brittany la coloco en el suelo Santana la abrazó. Todos quedaron pasmados al ver esto, Santana estaba abrazando a Rachel sin tener que ser amenazada de muerte.

"Lo que hiciste era lo mejor, estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo Santana en un susurró. Rachel quien aun estaba muy sorprendida por el sorpresivo abrazo asintió, y poco a poco regreso el abrazo de Santana por unos segundos antes de que esta se apartara bruscamente de ella.

"Basta de sentimentalismos, siéntate, tenemos mucho que contarte sobre el estado de Quinn y por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer ya que las visitas quedaron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso" Rachel asintió y junto a su grupo de amigos se sentaron en las bancas a esperar más noticias de Quinn.

Continuara…


End file.
